To be Toyed With
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: In order to get Impending Doom One going, Tallest Red knows he has to find Tallest Purple a new sex toy. The chosen Invader, however, may have potential to become more then just a fling. PaRaZR. Yaoi. Very mature. Don't like, don't read.
1. Selection

A/N- I do not own Invader Zim or any of these characters. I am not making money off this fic. (Duh...)

Okay. This fic is _really_ mature, so I'm serious when I say 18 years or older. Anyone who's read my shit before knows I spare no detail and things are as graphic as they're supposed to be. That said, if you really can't handle kinky sex, please exit the story and have a free 'Not Ready Yet' T-Shirt on the way out. Thank you, Come again.

Now, this story was for mostly for my own pleasure, but I was forced to post it on adultfanfiction because, well, my friends said it was good. Then my sister suggested I try it here because, well, adultfanfiction is kinda a big joke because no one wants to get an account on it when most of the stories are just reposted here anyways. So, here it is. My ultra kinky porn story that I love to write.

Now onto my usual list of warnings that proceed a particularly deviant story. This is a yaoi/slash between the Tallest and Zim. It will include graphic scenes of the following: M/M/M (threesome of three guys), Abuse, Anal sex, BDSM (bondage master servant type play), strict bondage, blood play (in a sexual content), D/s (dominance, submission), DP (double pentetration), Fetishism, handjobs, coarse language (always a bonus of my stories. No extra charge.), M/M (guy on guy sex), Mpreg, N/C (noncensual and/or rape), oral sex (licking and blowjobs), S&M (servant and master, of course), Sexual Harassment, masturbation, spanking (sexual manner), tentacles, torture, toys, unresolved sexual tension, violence, Xeno (sex with aliens, used as a caution, becauses it's a total DUH), voyuerism (getting off on watching sex or torture), and exhibitionism (wild behavior meant to attract attention. Used sexually in this story.) Of course, this is a lemon. Duh. Also, I think every chapter will have a sex scene, if not more then one. In some cases, masturbation, sex, foreplay, and more will be included various times in every chapter.

If you still wish to continue, please do. I warned you if was graphic. It will contain a lot of pleasing stuff to the true pervert. If you don't like it, don't read and if it becomes too much, please stop reading. I don't want any flames or any trouble, okay? I'm posting this so my friends can read it because they don't have adultfanfic accounts and won't get them. If you like, please review.

Also, no comments on Zim's sexual organs. That's how I see them and I don't care how you see them. And, to be perfectly clear, Zim is a he-she with male parts inside.

Okay. I've said my peace. Songs of inspiration were Heart's 'All I wanna do is make love to you', Britney Spears' 'Early Morning', 'Breathe on me' and a Turkish CD that I don't understand but has a really cool metra pop techno type song on it.

Enjoy. Love, Sai-chan.

* * *

There were spread sheets as wide as the twelve foot table containing maps and positions of nearly every planet known to Irk. Stacks of paper littered the planning room in the Tallest headquarters, near the back of the building that towered over the population. Standing amidst all this was Tallest Red, his head bent over one of the long maps. He had a ruler out and was jotting down notes to be configured later. Switching his attention to a separate stack, he began to flip through the prototypes for new machinery to create one of the best Cruisers and cannons their planet had ever thought up. Still, there was a lot of work to be done, he saw, as he glanced over the forms. Nevertheless, he slipped the ones he saw into the teleporting bin of 'Ok'. The papers vanished. Looking up, however, he noticed that the dent was nothing compared to the rest he had to examine.

Sighing then, he could only glare and rub his forehead as the chamber door hissed open. Leaning in the doorway was Tallest Purple. He wasn't dressed in his formal attire. Instead, his lanky and slender form was decked out in a loose purple robe that was tied to the side around his waist. Without his special uniform, he wasn't exactly as tall as he seemed. Of course, the illusion of his height was due to a material that stretched and flattened his natural waistline, thus adding about a foot of height. As he wasn't wearing it, however, he had a standard sized waist, although he was still skinny and tall. The curve of his hips could be seen, though they weren't nearly as pronounced without the uniform. This was the body that was lazily standing in the doorway, his shoulders against the frame and his stomach twisted. The feet that were suspended in the uniform tapped the floor as those legs crossed. Heavy lidded eyes stared at Red.

" What are you doing up at this hour?" Red grumbled, more then just slightly frustrated that his counterpart had not come to assist him. The tone meant nothing to Purple. He just slipped inside and snaked his way over to the table. He walked his fingers across the papers he should have been examining too, " Well?"

" I'm lonely again, Red..." he whispered in his feminine voice, speaking to Red's shoulder rather then looking him directly in the eye. The other gave him a stern look before pointing back to the door he had come from.

" That's what the thing... what's it's name? Rezmon is for. Take it to him. I can't come to bed now, Purple. If we're ever going to get ready for Impending Doom, _one_ of us has to work," he snapped back, gesturing for him to leave. Purple didn't even look away. He kept his gaze steady on that shoulder, his mouth pushed into a pout. Red let out a groan he didn't even bother to disguise as he gave him a different type of look; this one was annoyed, " Don't tell me you want a new toy, okay? I really don't have time for this right now,"

" But... Reeeddd.... Rezmon is so dull.... he's a one trick pony...."

" Well, his one trick is why he's sleeping in this building. Make do with it or don't have sex. I don't care, but I need to concentrate," Red jerked away then. Purple gave him a harsh stare, trying to guilt him into agreeing. When he saw that those reddish orbs weren't going to be looking away from those papers, he slammed his hand down right in the center of one of the galaxies the Irken army was planning on invading.

Slowly, Red raised his narrowed eyes up to meet the equally narrowed eyes of his counterpart Purple. There was a moment where each attempted to stare the other down. Then, Red moaned and groaned and shook his head and gave in. He knew that if he were going to get any work done at all, he was going to have to get the other out of the way. Only one sure fire way had ever worked. That was making sure Purple had a sex toy. Purple had a nearly insatiable sex drive that had to be filled in order for him to get motivated to do anything else. If it wasn't fulfilled, though, he could become one of the biggest nuisances known to Red's headaches. Thus, Red nodded and put the ruler down. Purple cheered, doing a victory dance, knowing at once that he'd won this battle.

" What type do you want this time?" Red questioned as he rubbed the space between his eyes. He could feel a headache brewing. Purple, on the other hand, just tilted his head to the side as he thought about it.

" I want to be wowed... I want someone who'll surprise me every time... someone... different... but submissive.... forceful and obedient..." he rallied these qualities off as he strolled towards the door in order to get dressed. Red watched him leave, his eyes narrowed, " I want a warrior this time. No," Purple spun in the doorway, an evil gleam to his dark orbs, " I want an Invader,"

In no time, then, the two Tallest were dressed in their uniforms and heading down to the training grounds of the Irken Invaders. Red truly wanted to just nab the first one they saw, but he knew Purple's tastes were strange when he had something in mind. Normally when he tired of a toy, Red just motioned for another of the same breed to be brought in. Whenever Purple actually sought out a specific creature, though, they had to 'shop', as it were. Thus, they went down to where the Elite soldiers were battling one another as a form of training. Blue blasts crashed into the ground at various locations as the boys and girls tackled the others to the ground. As soon as Red waved his head at the commander, a semi tall Irken by the name of Werr, the training ceased. All of the new Elites rushed to stand at attention, their antennae wiggling in salute. Purple gave them the once over as Werr was taken aside by the other Tallest.

" I need a special Invader, Invader Werr. Someone... with a whole lot of energy... someone who can take a beating and keep... uh... fighting. Someone different... and surprising...." he privately told him as his counterpart had the Invaders all spin around a couple times for sport. Werr eyed his Tallest, then nodded, understanding what this had to be about. There was a pause in which Purple had the Elites start dancing for his amusement, then Werr pointed to one of the soldiers.

" He's as energetic as they come. Surprises the hell out of me every time he does something. One of our best killers. He's not much of... a team player, though," the Invader said while shrugging, " He's the best I can give you,"

" The best, huh?" Red's long fingers rubbed his chin as he eyed the dancing soldier with interest. Purple roared with laughter at the performance, " Alright. We'll take him,"

" Zim!" Werr barked suddenly, stopping all the dancing. The soldier went stiff, saluting his commander as his antennae shot straight up. Red drifted over to Purple so that the two of them were directly in front of this particular Invader, " The Tallest have a special mission for you. The rest of you are dismissed for the rest of the day. My Tallest,"

With that, Werr and the remaining Invaders departed. The three were alone for the first time. A moment passed where the Tallest examined the new toy. Invader Zim, of the Elite Invader Classification, was probably the smallest Irken either of them had ever laid eyes on. He was incredibly petite, with large dark pink eyes that filled his head. Dressed in the standard uniform, he stood at perfect attention, and seemed to have all the obedience that Purple had requested. Yet, Red couldn't quite wrap his mind around how small he was. He was suddenly afraid that he had picked wrong and would have to waste even more time replacing this one. Yet, Purple grinned maliciously and patted Zim on the head the way one would a small puppy. Those black antennae flattened, but he barely flinched.

" You're so short!" he declared in that cheerful voice, his smile growing that much more. Zim looked from one to the other in mild confusion, " He's so short, Red! He's so small!"

" I see that, Purple," Red bitterly mumbled before looking down at him, " Introduce yourself, Invader,"

" Yes, My Tallest!" he sharply answered without even thinking about it. His eyes narrowed to a vicious state of a hardened killer, although his voice was feminine and had a touch of natural bite to it. There was a lingering of sarcasm to the accent of his tone, as if he didn't even have to try, " Invader Zim reporting! I am an Irken Elite Invader and look forward to working for you in Operation Impending Doom! I am a killing machine and a natural with all weapons!"

" He's loud...." Red could feel his headache growing as he said this. Zim didn't respond. He continued to salute them, his face blank of all emotion, " Would you like to assist us in a special mission, Zim?"

" Yes, My Tallest!"

" Oh, Red... he's perfect! He's so tiny! And he's got so much pep!" Purple teased playfully, squishing Zim's cheeks together. His eyes frantically looked around as he searched for an answer as to why his leader was acting like this. Red sighed, having already seen that coming. He gave the final nod and began to head back to the Imperial Building. Purple pointed in front of him, " March, Soldier,"

" Yes, My Tallest!" Zim shouted before he started to march as instructed. Purple floated behind him, giggling and watching as the small thing bounced along between the two of them.

When this group arrived at the headquarters, Red didn't want to waste any time. It was early morning and he had a meeting with the commanders of the army about strategies in a few hours. If he were to make a dent in his paperwork, he was going to have to get rid of Purple and his new toy. Thus, he took them straight to the technicians corridors some ways from the planning room where all the paperwork was scattered. A computer similar to the Super Computer of Irk was against the wall, surrounded by all sorts of screens and monitors. Buttons glowed and cast them in a strange sort of neon light that continuously switched colors. They came to a stop on a raised platform in front of this computer. Purple pushed Zim in front of it as Red pulled down a thick cord buzzing with furious electricity. Red pushed this into Zim's pak, turning him around roughly.

" Enh?" the Invader squeaked as the systems of his programing appeared on one of the floating screens, " Am I being reassigned? Is this part of my mission, My Tallest?"

" Well, it's part of your mission, but, no, you're not being reassigned," Red answered as Purple adjusted a chart on the screen, " This is going to sting... actually, it's just going to hurt,"

" Enh? Wh-"

The question was cut short as a paralyzing amount of electricity jolted through Zim's small body. A loud scream rang out as his eyes widened. His body convulsed violently, dropping to the ground in withered agony. Red gave him a bored look as Purple giggled and clapped his hands at the apparent light show. The systems began to mend themselves while the toy squealed and slammed his fists into the ground. There was no stopping it, however, as the changes necessary for this position took place. That uniform began to tear around the seams as Zim's tiny frame began to grow taller and taller still. His hips curved out, his legs retained the same arches as his torso lengthened. When the last jolt when down his frame, the screen binged happily and a smilie face appeared. Red flicked the machine off. A low moan escaped Zim's mouth as his body twitched innocently. Purple didn't hesitate. He heaved him onto his feet and examined him from head to toe.

The Invader stood about two heads shorter then them, thus only a head shorter then Purple at his height without his uniform. His body was slender and small still, with rather nice hips and a full bottom. The lines of his pale green skin were pleasing to the eye, running effortlessly together to form a tiny but elegant form. The remains of his uniform hung from his shoulders and hips perilously, moving as he blinked and twisted to look at his suddenly changed appearance.

" Enh! What did you do to Zim?! My body! I'm tall! What's the meaning of this! I won't fit into my Voot Cruiser! My Tallest! How can I go to war if I cannot fit into any of the equipment! My uniform does not even fit! Explain this to Zim!" he shouted, stomping his foot as his eyes narrowed deeply. Purple grinning madly as he tilted the Invader's head backwards. His slender fingers ran over that smooth skin in approval.

" You are not going to war, Zim. You have a special mission to complete first," Red informed him as Purple fawned over him in a lustful manner, " Impending Doom is coming up. However, there is too much work to be done for me to continue to have interruptions. As such, _you_ are to entertain him in the bedroom so the final steps can be worked out. That is your new mission,"

" In the bedroom?"

" Urgh.... you don't understand, do you?" he didn't need an answer, so he didn't bother waiting for one. Motioning to his counterpart, he did his best to explain, " Tallest Purple has a desire for an Invader to amuse him in the bedroom, performing sexual acts. You are now that Invader,"

" But... My Tallest... I am an Invader...." Zim stammered out, his fists balling in front of his waist. Purple stroked his cheek, " It runs in my veins to destroy... not make... sick... loving passion between the sheets... even sheets such as yours, Sirs,"

" You have no choice. You were chosen because you were the best available. Now, I have a lot of work to attend to. Purple, take him to the bedroom. I'll dispose of the other one," Red waved his hand to the new toy as he drifted out of the room. Ignoring Zim's continuous protests, Purple followed, dragging the young Irken by the wrist.

Red departed towards the planning room, ordering for Rezmon to be escorted out of the headquarters and dealt with accordingly. Purple, on the other hand, pushed Zim in the opposite direction. Eventually, the Invader grew quiet as he relented for the time being. They reached a sealed door within a few moments. This opened when a code was punched into a bar on the side. Once they whizzed open, Zim was shoved inside. The bedroom was massive, flowing in an oval sort of manner that stretched into a circular 'L' of sorts. Located across from the door was a long, rectangular bed with a mountain of plush pillows pushed up under an extensive window of tinted glass. To the right of this bed was a door and the walls and nothing else. To the left was the elongated portion of the room, including a small sitting area and a dining room. Beyond that was another door. Everything was the same metal that the majority of Irk was constructed of. The lighting was dim purple, but light enough that every detail could be made out.

To this bed, Zim was pushed. He was jerked around and shoved backwards onto it as the door snapped shut behind Purple. The rest of the universe was locked outside this room, leaving them alone to get to know each other better. The Tallest stripped out of his uniform until he was wearing nothing at all. His green skin was tingling with the perverted excitement of having found a new lover. Cautiously, he approached the bed and knelt on it's luscious sheets. The Invader gave a start, but froze when Purple grabbed his wrists. Without having to use much force at all, he pushed the smaller boy onto the bed. Pinning him there, he saw those pink eyes searching for an escape. He decided to end that search prematurely.

Purple pressed his lips over Zim's without pause. One hand locked on that jaw, forcing that tender mouth to open. The other was poised next to the Invader's face. A whimper filled the air, only to be drowned out in the heavy breathing that started instantly. Purple kissed him deeply, drinking in the taste of candy and sweets, obviously the diet of the seemingly healthy Irken. Zim's eyes fluttered shut, falling in love with the feel of those lips over his own. A deep rouge washed over his cheeks as the Tallest's tongue wrapped around his own. Their snakelike tongues danced around and around, feeling the roof and floors of the mouths they explored so thoroughly. The Invader's hands slipped up, running over the bare chest of the older Irken with interest for how the skin felt on his semi bare fingers. Heat poured into the room as Purple shifted his head and switched positions. Their lips never separated until neither could gather enough air to continue. Then they parted, hovering merely centimeters apart. Purple gazed into those delirious eyes with smug pleasure at having wooed him so easily.

Stopping for a brief second in that stare, Purple then dipped his spidery fingers to the tattered remains of Zim's uniform. He wasn't aided in removing them, but, then, he didn't want to be. He smoothed them over the boy's head and past his feet, using his teeth to yank the damaged gloves from his fingers. Then he inched his way down to the ankles of the gasping Invader and pushed his hands into the sheets even with those wide hips. That young face blushed deeper, his knees going to bend to cover the area between his legs. He didn't get a chance to pretend to be modest. The tallest moved one hand to stop his leg, pressing a finger firmly on the joint to apply some painful pressure. Zim groaned out, his hands gripping the sheets. A shudder shook his small frame and brought a smile to Purple's lips.

Those purple orbs lowered to the main attraction of this event. Like all Invaders, Zim was not built like the rest of the Irkens. His sexual organs were tucked up inside for safety, hidden behind that pretty slit that cut his front down the middle. Everything was flat and unruffled for his youth, leading seductively to his succulent ass. Purple moved his hand to touch the warm slit, parting the lips for the first time in this Invader's life. A cry rang out, pure and weakly angry. Liquid oozed out onto the Tallest's hand from the wet inside.

Whispering in their native tongue, Purple eased his finger behind the folds. Groaning filled the air in steady pulsations, rocking Zim's body from head to toe. Within, there were warm fluids that began to drip over his wrist and onto the sheets while he explored tentatively. He felt the walls there, felt their texture, before he located what he was searching for. There were the two spheres of his tender balls and the hard, jutting surface that constituted as a shaft. Less then two inches from the surface, Purple deduced, as he stroked it playfully. A choked gasp made a shiver of lust run down his own spine. His exposed shaft was already getting hard from touching that soft center of his candy toy.

Purple switched positions quickly. He straddled one of Zim's legs, so that he could rub deep within his lover and grope himself without falling forward. As his hand encircled his erect cock, he pressed roughly against the surface he had only been stroking before. A convulsion brought a scream to life in Zim's throat. His hands tore at the sheets as his eyes squeezed shut. That blush was furious, pounding over his face so painfully that Purple could only find himself memorized. He'd never seen such a beautiful reaction before. That only made his touch grow that much harder, faster, firmer against both of them. His body started to react as well. Tremors jolted his spine as heat rushed to life in his skin, a fog consuming his brain. He gasped out, his throat tight as pressure started to build behind his cock. The room started to spin as he heard a shriek and felt more liquid pooling on his wrist and dripping onto the sheets in a sticky mess. The leg between his own shook, pressing roughly against his balls and making stars appear in his eyes. That pressure threatened to burst, but he couldn't go now.

Ripping his hand out of that slit, he pulled his body over that leg one more time, Without losing a second, he slung the Invader's ankles over his shoulders and grabbed those hips. His fingers sank into the flesh, one hand nearly losing grip for the fluid coating his hand. Then he entered that area for the first time. His cock sank right in, pushing firmly against the surface deep within so perfectly. Zim's cry echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls. His pink eyes shot open, his head jerking backwards as his back arched. His toes curled and a sudden convulsion rocked him around Purple's cock. The feeling brought a laugh into the fiery air as he moved his hips back. His cock slid out, nearly to the end. He slammed himself back in, created a similar reaction, and found the walls squeezing tightly around his shaft. That texture made his eyes blank for a second, a rush of flushing heat overtaking his formerly cool demeanor. His own back bent, his antennae shooting straight up.

The pumping began as the walls grew tighter still, rubbing against his cock. Purple was left panting and gasping over that screaming and withering form that clawed at the sheets and thrashed in a series of convulsions. He felt liquid filling the space between his cock and the walls of his lover, creating a slick runway. Every thrust landed him against the hard shaft of the Invader, his hands pulling Zim's hips backwards as he eased his own away. Then he would slam them together in a painful rush of spasms and the oozing of more clear fluids. This dripped down his legs as he struck that sweet spot deep within. Each thrust brought more pressure behind his own cock as his eyes spun and a ringing pounded deep within his skull. He saw Zim's face overthrown in rapture time and time again, so much that the Invader grabbed at his own antennae and rode the orgasm in sheer agonizing pleasure. The shrieking that accompanied that thrashing was nearly enough to send Purple over the edge.

Then he struck that surface and Zim's entire body twisted and bent, his face pressing into the pillow as he cried out in Irken for mercy. That sound, coupled with the tightness constricting Purple's cock, was the last straw. He let out a cry as his vision became a blinding light. His body was rocked from his blank mind to his suddenly numb toes. He felt himself burst inside that wet area before his body collapsed onto the Invader. He pushed his cheek into the quivering shoulder of the young Irken, his body laying half on top of him and half on the bed. Slowly, he eased himself out and moved until he was completely on the sheets. He could barely breathe, but he had a feeling Zim couldn't at all.

Still, he caressed that cheek and kissed his neck passionately. Zim choked for air as he shut his eyes and rubbed his chest. His hands shook violently. Purple took one of those hands and held on tight. A pink orb opened an inch, and a wicked smile poured over that exhausted face.

" I am... pleased... to have served... My Tallest...."

" I'm sure... you will continue to do so, Soldier," he answered that whisper as he leaned over him. Their lips touched and a jolt a fiery electricity sparked through their tired limbs the likes of which neither had ever experienced. It was so strong, a wave of ecstacy was thrown over the Tallest's head, nearly drowning him in it. Judging by the dazed look in those pink eyes, he knew Zim was drowning with him. They could only smile drunkenly at each other as they pressed their lips against one another's again.

Purple was quite sure, then, that he had found a good mate within the passionate soul of Invader Zim. Perhaps, even a permanent one. Of course, only time would tell.


	2. Need to Focus

A/N- Hurry and take my V-Day poll to vote for your four favorite couples! The winning couple gets a mature oneshot special!!

Also, I have published my first book!! Into the Dark by Sarah Christine is available on . Go into the books sections and type in my name. It should be the first book that pops up. It's about government conspiracy and the lives that are ruined when caught in the middle.

* * *

A moan rang out from behind Tallest Red. The moan was not the moan of an overworked ruler. Instead, it was gasp like and choked, struggling to escape through the pants and grunts. Red gritted his teeth as he heard it, his fingers wrapped so tight around the pen in his hand that it nearly snapped. His eyes narrowed as they drifted over to his counterpart. Tallest Purple was leaning against the wall, his uniform laying next to him, leaving him in nothing at all. His light green skin was slick with sweat that rolled down his arched back in time with his gasps and whimpers of self defeat. There was a deep blush over his face, running from one side to the other dramatically. One hand was pushed into the wall, kept there for balance, as the other was dipped down to his erect cock. He gripped and pulled hard, his mind completely lost in the ecstacy of his masturbation. When he whined out that name, though, Red felt his sanity breaking in two. Twisting around, he chucked the pen into the other's back. Purple let out a yelp, but whatever else he said was drowned out by Red's shouting.

" Would you knock it off, Purple!! We have an empire to build and planets to destroy! Get your head in the game, will you?!" he roared, shoulders tight with frustration. Purple peered over at him over his shoulder, his hand resting lightly on his cock, " This is why I got you a new pet! So you would focus and stop masturbating and moaning and interrupting the planning of Impending Doom!"

" I... okay..."

" Then stop jerking off and get the hell over here, dammit!!" he slammed his fist down on the table with all the spread sheets laying on it. Purple stuck out his lower lip in protest, but received no pity, " And don't you fucking think about finishing the job! Get your clothes on and get over here!"

Though there were a lot of complaints, Purple eventually just wiped his hand on the wall and got dressed in his form shifting uniform. The harsh texture that conformed his skin decreased his sexual interest in anything, not to mention that sharp glare. Within a few moments, his boner had been diminished to a mere longing to complete the job. Instead, he sulked over to the mountain of paperwork, looking at it without interest. He poked a sheet and it fluttered off the pile and landed on the floor. Red gave him a glare of contempt. While he picked it up, his companion rubbed his forehead and began to hunt for a new pen.

" Look, Purple, if that new toy isn't doing it for you, just admit it. You don't have to act all high and mighty because you picked a bad classification," Red muttered as he located a pen under half a years worth of research on a new Massive ship. Seeing as he was already there, he started to flip through them, making notes here and there, " Invaders... they're not supposed to have sex anyways,"

" Really? Why?"

" I don't remember... uh... makes them lazy? I don't know,"

" Oh... Well, no, Zim is more then enough," Purple chimed in happily, his body trembling just at the thought of those delicate curves and wet candy center. In the back of his mind, he could hear the screams that the little Invader made when he was touched and violated. The Tallest could feel himself growing hard at the image that was crossing his mind then.

" Then why masturbate if he's 'more then enough'?" Red demanded, one hand on his hip as he gave Purple a disbelieving look. He knew that previously, the other only felt the need to jerk off when his latest toy wasn't fulfilling that sex drive of his.

There was a reason Purple always had a sex toy. It had everything to do with why there were two Tallest to begin with. They were counterparts, near opposites with similar personalities at heart. In other terms, they had the same habits, likes, dislikes, and goals in mind. However, Red was more driven to get things done, to lead and control situations. Purple, on the other hand, was more playful and concerned with social things such as sex and food. The reason for that was simple. When they were born, the children of the former Tallests, they were programed differently, so they could grow tall and so that they would be almost identical. Then, upon their ascension to the throne, the Super Computer downloaded Red's sex drive into Purple and Purple's responsibility into Red. Thus, there was one Tallest to rule, Red, and another to keep the other's power in check, Purple. Although they each maintained some of their sex drives and responsibility, respectively, Red was mostly asexual but driven and Purple was unmotivated but a sex addict. Sometimes, Red thought there had been a mishap when the Super Computer was switching personality traits, but he had never mentioned anything, for fear of upsetting the system all Irken lived by.

Nevertheless, Purple had an uncontrollable sex drive and it had to be sated in order for the two of them to work together and actually get things done. Several years ago, they had begun constructing plans for universal conquest, titled Operation Impending Doom. Yet, despite Red's continued efforts to get the plan off the ground, Purple's lack of assistance had always brought the project to a screeching halt. In the end, Red had decided to start getting him sex toys to amuse him and get his mind temporarily off sex. The plan had worked. Impending Doom had started to become a reality. The only set back was that Purple's appetites for around the clock sex often depleted the toys' within a few months and a new one would have to be sought out. Now, Purple was claiming that his toy of only two weeks was enough, but was clearly unsatisfied with his services. That made Red twitch and glare as he demanded to know how he could possibly say that when it was clear he felt differently.

" No, you don't understand, Red.... he... he's perfect... his body... his reactions... he gets wet on the first touch and he screams with every thrust... he orgasms repeatedly and there's no stopping point for him... it's all up to me. He... Zim... he's perfect," Purple explained, his hands shaking at the mere mention of those reactions that nearly made his eyes roll back. The look he was given was unreadable.

" Perfect, huh?"

" You have no idea, Red...."

" Well I don't care how perfect he is if he's not giving you enough to actually focus," Red barked, snapping Purple out of his daydream, " Besides, that little twerp has tried to escape seventeen times, blowing holes in the walls all over the place. The guards can hear him swearing for up to two miles away. You want to keep him?"

" Yes,"

" Then you better get him on a tighter leash and keep him out of the damn hallways!! He stays in that bedroom and he doesn't use those awful weapons, got it!" he snapped, jabbing the other in the chest roughly. Purple just gave him a smug smile, " And you find some way to get your head on straight. I'm not having you fucking some little Invader whore if you aren't even going to offer one lick of support,"

" Don't worry about that, Red. I found a... hee... punishment that works just fine," the way Purple said it was suspicious, his eyes narrowing in sick pleasure. Red ignored the look. Instead, he smacked him in the chest and motioned to the door.

" Let's get going. We've got a meeting to discuss weapon prototypes in ten minutes," he said this as he grabbed Purple's wrist and jerked him out of the room before he tried to sneak off to get in some quality time with his memories and fantasies. Whining, he followed Red down the hall, casting a glance backwards to the stretch of doors and turns that lead to the bedroom he had locked his Invader in that morning. Vaguely, he wondered what he was up to and where his hands were. Then Red hit him in the back of the head and he turned back to what he was supposed to be doing.

His job.

_____________________________________________________________

Every job came with a set of restrictions, especially in the military. There were perimeters that couldn't be breeched and secret codes that had to be distinguished. As an Elite Invader, Zim was quite used to following those sort of requirements. Sitting in the middle of the massive bed that was Tallest Purple's, he stared out at his new world during his secret mission. On the right wall was the single door to the bathroom with it's giant, swimming pool sized tub full of green cleansing fluids. On the left, was the private stock of snacks and drinks. There was the reading area where he could doodle and whatnot. There was the dining room for eating. Those were the objects within the perimeter of his world. He was not allowed outside the room for the time being. He hadn't asked why. He had accepted the command with obedience.

Over the past two weeks, since he had arrived, he had learned to speak the language of this room. He was the servant at the beck and call of his master's appetites. Purple came to him, not the other way around. When not being violated and ravished or performing some act on that body, the Invader was left alone. He had discovered that he was supposed to ask for things like a pet, as if barking was somehow sexy. He was only allowed to talk to Purple, no one else. No meant yes and stop meant harder. His opinion was null and void. He nodded then, in that room, as he reviewed this.

To be honest, the rules weren't much different then the ones in the military. He was still under the command of another and he was only allowed to speak when spoken to. Perhaps that was why he was so calm right then. He hadn't been calm earlier, though, and he knew he'd made a mess of his first few days.

Not liking the cage, Zim had thrown a huge fit, screaming and shrieking and using his spider legs to attempt to escape. His punishment had ranged from threats to slaps to finally something that had gotten him to obey. Purple had withheld sex from him until he was reduced to masturbating in front of him as a way to entice him. The agony of not being touched, of being loved had seriously done a number on his mind. Of course, he should've known his reaction was going to be terrible.

There was a reason Invader's sexual organs were located within them. It had nothing to do with physical injury in battle, although that was the assumed reason. However, any contact between the legs still hurt. No, that wasn't the reason at all. It was so they were not enticed to perform sexual actions on other Irkens. As Invaders were trained from birth, they were mostly deprived of all physical pleasure even if they experienced rushes from their battles. Their bodies were forced to endure some of the worse sort of torture in the form of training. Thus, they never knew physical pleasure. When an Invader was introduced to sex, however, the reaction was severe. Zim's muscles had never felt something so wonderful in all his years as when Purple was making him orgasm over and over again. That rocking sensation made him hot and wet just recalling the thought. His fingers shook as he tried not to give in without so much as a provocation. He couldn't control himself, though. A rush of heat swam over his head as a finger slid over the slit down below. A tremble of a gasp leaked out, his face burning as his blood boiled.

The finger slipped inside the warm and wet entrance as his body bent double on the plush mattress. Zim's face pushed into the sheets, his legs bent, one arm curled in front of his panting mouth. His body shuddered, but he moved both his fingers inside. There was a stiffening sensation that sent a wave of numbness over his thighs as he grew hard. That platform began to jut forward as his bare fingers scissored rapidly. Once hard, he fingered that surface as he gasped and wheezed painfully. Sweat rolled down his back, his vision growing hazy. Fluid ran over his wrist and onto the sheets. The first convulsion bent his body. There was no more thought to it anymore.

Letting out whines and groans, even a cry or two, the Invader pressed and stroked himself roughly and gently in switching patterns. There was a thrust, a swirling touch, and a coy poke mixed with strokes and scissoring. His fingers spread so that he applied some pressure to his balls. That brought a screech to the heated air as a jolt ran down one leg. Liquid pooled underneath him while his free hand flexed in longing. The walls inside him were tightening around his hand for the prolonged exposure. There was a world of pain, but he could feel that rush building. Zim choked on air he couldn't get down as he flopped down onto his stomach, flattening his arm. Using every ounce of energy, he rolled onto his back. With spit running down his chin and vision next to blacking out, he moved his other hand to his slit. This time, he didn't hesitate. He pushed a third finger inside, shallower then the other two. With that one, he caressed the sticky sides as his other two stroked his surface. Both feet went numb as a rush of fluid poured over his fingers and ran down his legs.

Little whimpers escaped his mouth as his eyes closed from the sheer fire of his face. His legs repeatedly bent and unbent as his back arched. Convulsions began to overtake him, sending his back into spasms as he cried out. Irken bounced from the walls as the Invader was overcome with wave after wave of pleasure. Everything was dark within his foggy mind as his senses focused entirely on his stimulated area. The fourth finger was inserted and he thrust all four down deep. The scream echoed as all that he knew was gone in an explosion of hysterical cries and uncontrollable convulsions from head to toe. Warm liquid oozed out as he was left breathless and exhausted on the wet sheets. Zim was still as he tried to gather some air before he eased his fingers from his slit. Tingling drifted over his body as he wiped his hands on the sheets.

Carefully, although there was really nothing to be careful of, he opened his pink eyes to the spinning world of Purple's room. A slow smile formed on his face as he trembled and shook like a dying soldier on that bed. He could barely breathe, he couldn't think at all, and his entire body was aflame with agony. Yet, he smiled for the lingering ecstacy his body was addicted to. He couldn't help it though. There was a reason Invaders weren't supposed to have relationships. The amount of physical pleasure compared to the usual physical pain made nearly instantaneous addicts of them. Zim was no exception.

Laying there, he stared backwards and upside down at the door he wasn't supposed to venture past. He had orgasmed twice during his masturbation. That was sufficiently less then the first time he had experimented. He couldn't even remember how many times he had been brought then. He knew that his addiction was becoming tolerable. He had been a sex slave for the past two weeks. He was having sex constantly. That, after all, was supposed to be the cure to the Invader's curse. Should they become addicted, they were allowed to run the course until they were sated. He thought about the last case of that as he gingerly rolled onto his stomach, eyes remaining on the door.

He had seen Invader Hau's case, back before he was an Elite. Hau had experimented with a fellow Irken, non-Invader, and had become the standard Invader addict. The commanders had let him continue having sex until he got it out of his system. Over the weeks, Hau had ceased to have an interest in sex regardless of the pleasure. He had been conditioned like regular Irkens. He soon found sex to be mechanical and was able to continue his training. Zim didn't feel anything of the sort, although it had been two weeks. Hau had gone back to training after only three weeks, and he hadn't been getting laid nearly as much as Zim was. This Invader's body was becoming dependant on those frequent bouts of passion. His addiction was merely growing. Zim didn't think he'd be able to live without that feeling, at this point. Whatever he was supposed to be feeling, he just wasn't. The problem was, his orgasms were becoming less frequent, despite the addiction. He had come up with a couple of theories for this based around the physical change he had endured, but, mostly, he just kidded himself with what his commander Werr had always said.

Zim was simply messed up.

Smiling then, he sat up on the stained sheets. The numbness and tingling was beginning to fade. With it went his feeling of satisfaction. He had pleasured himself. Now it was time for the real deal. He wanted to feel those warm hands on his body, inside him, and then that thick shaft plunging deep within. Yet, that door didn't whiz open. He hadn't seen Purple since that morning when they had engaged in a fitful romp as always. Hours had passed. At least that's what it felt like in the silent room. Zim actually didn't have any way of knowing the time. As the windows were all tinted purple, he was never sure if it what time it was. He only knew he'd been there two weeks already because Purple had told him so. Even so, he felt like he had been alone far too long. He wanted to have sex with his lover.

Glaring at the door that was sealed shut, Zim's antennae slicked back. He had never been one to deal with boundaries before. He figured he shouldn't start now, not when he wanted something that badly. The Invader climbed off the bed then and went to the bathroom. Inside the purple and metal place was the closed off toilet, the double sink, the giant swimming pool, and a separate area for all the clothing inside the walk in closet. Uniforms were not part of the outfits hanging inside, although he had searched for one on his initial day there. Shifting through the various fluffy stuff, Zim located something lacking lace or leather or mesh.

There was a zipped up black cloth shirt with a turtle neck and no sleeves that stopped about three inches above his naval. It was semi loose, so it would do. He paired that with knee long black pants with a couple pockets and straps for decorations. They were a bit baggy, although the waist was snug. The material was unknown, but soft. Finding no shoes or gloves or anything else, Zim decided he was dressed enough as was. He strolled out of the bedroom, dressed for the first time in two weeks. The clothes felt weird, if comfortable, and he figured he could get used to them. He marched over to the door, which he'd already deduced he could not open alone, and glared at the wall next to it. His four spider legs shot out and glowed with blue light. A powerful ray then shot into the metal and cut right through it with a loud bang.

Not wasting any time, Zim hurried through the hole and darted up the hallway the way he'd seen Tallest Red heading when he'd been taken to that room. He could hear some sort of alarm blaring, probably informing the guards that there had been a break in at Purple's bedroom. He didn't slow down. The Invader rushed through the halls, twisting this way and that, trusting his instincts. Voices came his way and he ducked behind a portable snack machine, latching onto the back. Three guards ran by, shouting instructions. When they rounded the corner, he was back on his feet and off again. A twisted grin formed on his face simply from knowing he could outsmart the Irken security. Before he could round the next corner, however, he heard more voices. He crouched down by the wall, pressing his frame against it, as he cautiously peered around it.

The Tallest were both heading into a room right down the hall, talking about how they couldn't believe someone had actually gotten in and hadn't been caught yet. There were no guards around. The door was let go and closed slowly. Zim didn't hesitate. He bolted forward, running close to the ground, in a furious sprint. Just before it snapped shut, he skipped through the crack. There was a snap and both Tallest let out exclamations of surprise.

" Zim!" Purple shouted in his shock as Red stared. The Invader stood to his full height, saluting them out of habit, " What are you doing out of the bedroom? Don't you know there's break in?"

" No need for alarm, My Tallest. ZIM is the cause of the panic,"

" I see... Purple, I thought I told you to keep your pets on tighter leashes," Red snarled, crossing his arms and glaring at his counterpart. Purple just tilted his head, admiring Zim's choice of clothing. Red rolled his eyes and rubbed his head, " I don't have time for this. I'm going to shut everyone up and get back to our meeting. Get him back to that room before he does anymore damage,"

With that, the door was jerked open by Red and he slammed it shut behind him. Purple drifted over and rubbed the edge of the Invader's short shirt. He couldn't say he was pleased that his little candy toy had enough energy to break out of the gilded cage he'd been locked in. Zim smiled smugly up at him, hands on his curved hips. He didn't wait to be questioned on why he'd left. He saw that hand on his shirt and he grabbed the wrist it was connected to. His grip was anything but kind and gentle. Twisting the uniform protecting that skin, he raised devious eyes up to his master as he licked his lips.

Permission didn't need to be asked for. Purple's eyes glinted with wicked intent as he pressed on his chest to get the unseen hooks to release him from that outfit. His feet tapped onto the ground as he stripped down to the nothing he wore underneath. The armor of types clattered to the floor. Zim's fingers dug into the flesh of his wrist, watching his body undress. Those pink orbs were so focused, it was somewhat scary. He couldn't help it. Seeing that form naked always caught his attention so strongly, he was always amazed. His smile grew nearly painful as he saw Purple moving closer. In fact, seeing that naked cock made his knees shake. His nails broke the skin and there was a surprised laugh. That was really all it took.

The Invader pushed his groin against that semi hard cock as he jerked Purple's hand to his mouth. He licked those fingers slowly and deliberately, his tongue wrapped around them playfully. He used both hands to hold it in place, squeezing to spread the digits so that his tongue could encircle them. Spit began to build up and drip down his knuckles, warm and sticky like the fluids deep within his slit. His young face burned as he imagined that his hand was fresh from inside. Somehow, his heart skipped a beat at the thought as he brought one of the fingers to his lips. He pushed it inside his mouth and began to suck on it, feeling it curling and uncurling. He continue to suck, blowing in intervals, as his cheek flushed red and his eyes fluttered half way shut. He smoothed his own fingers over that hand, playing in the liquid running down that green wrist. He saw those wide purple eyes watching him as he nibbled on the skin and gave his hand a version of a blow job. As he got it nice and slick, he pushed his hot groin into that hardened cock, wiggling his toes over the bare feet of his lover. A tremor ran down the spine in his hindsight, but he kept himself solely focused on the hand.

Purple's other hand undid the buttons keeping the Invader dressed in his shorts. As soon as they were let loose, his shorts fell to the ground. He casually stepped out of them, forcing the Tallest to have to back up. His slit pressed against that erect cock and a gasp rang out from the taller. Zim bit his finger and started to suck as his tongue encircled it tightly. The hand that undressed him then thrust two fingers deep within him. A burst of fire and pain rushed out, causing him to scream and choke around the fingers within his mouth. He cried out as Purple spread his fingers their full width and twisted his hand. His walls tightened instantly as he coughed. A thin trail of sticky fluid oozed down his leg as his eyes widened to the feel of that hand molesting him. He grew harder until a finger slammed into his surface. Stars exploded in his vision and he bit down on Purple's knuckles. A snarl rang out, blood pooling inside Zim's mouth. He spat to the floor right before his chin was grabbed by that wet and slick hand, his own hands still on the wrist. Zim was torn closer, causing those fingers inside him to crush against the stretched and strained walls excited by the fresh touch. A scream left his throat before being drowned when his lips roughly pushed into Purple's.

The kiss had nothing to do with chastity. Lips pushed into lips as their mouths opened and tongues twirled around the other. They drank in the tastes of sweets and snacks that they liked to share, eating off the bare stomachs of their lover. Zim's hand moved from the wrist he had steadfastly held to the neck of the Tallest. He dug his nails in as he kissed with everything he had. He felt that tongue moving over his mouth and heat began to leak into the air. The fingers within twisted to match the kiss, causing a small convulsion to nearly bring the Invader to his knees. That sticky hand grabbed his back, holding him up as his knees buckled. There was pressure on his shaft, there was the feeling of Purple's against his outer slit, and there was the kiss itself. All that made Zim's body weak, so that his nails dragged down Purple's chest. Blood blossomed in the scratch marks, thick circles of it pooling before dripping down that skin. The deep red over the light green caught the Invader's attention as his eyes fluttered open and shut in time with the pressure of their embrace. He meant to gently move down to the cuts, to entice his lover with the feel of his wet tongue on his throat before he touched the blood, but he didn't get the chance. As soon as he moved away from the mouth so tenderly kissing his own, Purple's fingers spread wide and sent a tremor down his body. His knees dropped, he was caught and held steadfastly to that chest. His face was so close to those slashes that he could feel the heat of the liquid.

A flick of his tongue was what was needed. His tongue slipped over and into the semi shallow cut and that bittersweet liquid was all he could taste. Purple let out a shuddered gasp as Zim gripped his hips with both hands. The fingers deep within him began to move in time with his lapping of the blood. He swirled it in his mouth and swallowed, literally drinking his lover down. Heat was pouring over the Tallest's body as he watched this primal show. Then, without so much as any indication as to what was coming, Zim sank his teeth into the skin over the deepest cut. A shout rang out and he felt a hand gripping his shoulder. The Invader didn't release him. He bit harder and harder, sending a convulsion down Purple's spine. That convulsion went straight into the hand within him and a tremor of his own rocked his body. The walls of his privates were tightening all over again, but Purple was already pulling his sticky fingers from that area. Using both hands, he pried Zim off him. Blood ran down the Invader's flushed face. His tongue licked his lips and he jerked Purple into a deep kiss.

Both of their mouths were consumed by that metallic taste. Zim's tongue swirled around Purple's, coating it in it's own blood. That idea seemed to please his Tallest, for one second they were drowning in an electrically charged kiss. The next, Zim was being slammed against the cold metal door behind them. His pak was pushed against it, and deeper into his skin. A soft cry drifted up through their meshed lips as Zim winced. His red tipped fingers gripped on the taller's shoulders as his legs were hiked up. His body weight dropped him, but he was steadied by Purple's strong hands on his tender ass.

His scream broke the hot silence of their kiss as Purple shoved his fully erect cock inside his slit. A spasm cracked his head back into the metal as Zim screeched and shook. He wrapped his legs around the clawed up hips of his lover for support when he slipped that much further down on that shaft. His chest felt like it was closing in, air was so difficult to gather. Though his eyes were wide open, all he could see was blinding white mixed with pounding darkness as soon as that terribly wonderful pumping began. His body shook, his back arched, and his cries echoed out in steady intervals. Zim's back jolted him forward and he blindly groped for Purple's shoulders before he realized he'd never let go. His forehead pressed into the shoulders he couldn't get his fingers out of as he screamed and gasped. He couldn't breathe, but he could shriek.

Purple pulled nearly all the way out. When he slammed himself back in, Zim's voice was stolen. Choked pants were all that escaped his tight throat as his body was consumed with a tingling bout of spasms. He felt himself growing wetter and wetter, harder and harder still as that shaft pushed deep within and rubbed against his surface, walls, and balls. Agony swam over his pelvis, next to numbing his inner thighs. He was only vaguely aware of the smile on his lips as he tried to breathe. Everything was a wave of jolts and passion flooded with that feeling of his walls growing almost too tight on that cock. He heard a laugh from Purple. The sound was pure heaven. He coughed and sputtered when his vision began to blank. Every thought vanished behind that wall of ecstacy suddenly rushing over him. Numbness rushed from his toes to his knees and he slipped more onto that shaft, his slit spreading open more. A scream broke through his pants, his back suddenly arching and tearing his head away from that shoulder.

Lips pressed into his, pushing him back into the wall due to their pressure. A tongue danced over his own, nearly suffocating him. Zim's eyes tried to close. They were ripped open with every pounding thrust inside, however, and he was then bathed in a variety of sights. He saw Purple's red face kissing him, his dark eyes livid with that passion they both felt. He saw the ceiling stretched over his head in a deluded sort of way. He saw nothing at all. Gasps filled his squeezed throat, falling onto the lips of his lover. The Tallest drank them in as if he could taste the desperation and agony of the Invader. Zim couldn't remember where his hands were and he couldn't even feel his legs past his knees. His waist was a dull ache from the convulsions and his head was throbbing. Yet, he smiled as he felt that shaft pulling out and jerking back inside. His cry was weak, there were tears in his eyes, but he didn't beg yet.

There is was. His scream broke loose, shrill and high, as his body was gripped by powerful convulsions when Purple struck his spot that perfect way. Liquid gushed out of him as he was filled up by his lover. Purple's cry was softer, more of a strangled moan, but it brought Zim all over again. His head cracked into the metal, his fingers sinking into the flesh he realized he was still holding onto. Every inch was bathed in pleasure so strong, it was nothing but pain that lingered in every body part. His chest collapsed and Zim could no longer breathe. He wheezed in sharp breaths that didn't get anything inside as the entire room spun and spun. He was only slightly aware that he was being lowered onto the ground. His feet couldn't support his body, and he slipped onto the cold floor. He lay there, panting and groaning as he felt a hand on his inner thigh.

There was a soft kiss on his leg as he gripped the floor and choked. Everything was too hot to touch, but he knew it was merely his own body temperature. Purple laid down next to him, on his back whereas Zim was on his stomach. He was covered in sweat, his usually calm face alive with pleasure and a wicked smile. His chest was rapidly falling and rising and it took several tries for him to say anything. When he finally managed to, the words were soft. Had there been any other noise aside from their gasping, they would have gone unheard.

" Getting... harder to bring you.... maybe I... should introduce some.. other methods... would you like that, Zim?" he questioned, turning his head towards his toy. Zim smiled into the icy floor as he attempted to speak. His voice was nearly as cold as the floor, as he couldn't get any passion together right now.

" Yes... I would..."

Purple gave him a smile as he said it, which was really the only answer Zim needed. Knowing he'd pleased his Tallest was enough for right now. He let out a shuddered breath as he closed his eyes. He didn't sleep. He just relished in the lingering sensations of his sore body.


	3. Perplexed

A/N- In case anyone's interested, I published a book called Into the Dark, which can be bought on lulu dot com. It's about government conspiracies and the lives that are ruined when caught up in the middle. It's nitty gritty and I love it. If you're interested go to the site, enter my name ( Sarah Christine) into the search browser and change the category to Books. It should be the first one that pops up.

Thanks for your time. Enjoy.

* * *

There was a meeting with the generals of the Irken troops in twenty minutes, three staff meetings about weapons and armor after that, and then at least five hours of paperwork that had to be shifted through in order to make a dent in the stacks in the planning room. Yet, Tallest Purple was standing in his bedroom, leaning up against his doorframe. His uniform was lost somewhere in the building from various romps during the night. Instead, he stood in nothing but a purple robe and slippers. His attention was directed at the bed. Invader Zim was sprawled out on the sheets, wearing nothing at all, and his eyes were gazing up at the ceiling. His gorgeous form was shaking as he envisioned something powerful as he caressed his inner thighs. Whenever his hands came near his slit, he would quiver and moan. Yet, he did not touch himself. The amount of sexual tension building up within was making Purple hard. He saw Zim's toes curl and heard a shaky breath that sounded like a word. Then a brief convulsion rocked that small frame as sticky liquid dripped onto the bed. When it had finished, the soldier was smiling a deviant smile as he pushed himself up. His bare legs curled underneath him as he beckoned his lover to the bed.

" I'm wet. I'm ready," he breathed out in a hot steamy voice that made Purple tense. The deep violet eyes scanned that gasping body with clear fluids dripping over his thighs and felt his lips curl up into a scandalous smile. The Invader watched his every move as he strolled over to the edge of the bed. Only when he got there did he let the robe drop to the floor. Purple was then naked as he slipped onto the sheets, moving until he was as close to Zim as he could get without touching him.

Warm breath fell over Purple's throat from where the smaller boy's mouth was positioned. Zim's eyes looked up at him, his hands twitching with desire to touch and be touched. The Tallest felt a trickle of arrogance at that need. Playing on it, he moved back, resting his hands on the sheets behind him. He remained kneeling, however, so that his erect cock was directly in front of that creature. The pink eyes locked on it, the panting getting shallower. A tremble went down that spine before he saw the hands raising. Zim didn't ask permission. He just smoothed one finger from the tip to the end of the shaft. A moan rang out. Purple didn't stop him. He felt a hand grip the end of his member, squeezing slightly so as to make the Tallest's body shiver and shake. The other hand, though, continued to feel along his shaft. This was the first time Zim had touched him, after all. He could see the lust and interest running over the young face as he stimulated Purple without even trying.

Then, the Invader began to pump. He was unsteady and slow at first, trying to find a rhythm. This was different then the way he masturbated. His small hands encircled most of the shaft before he raised them up to the tip and pushed them back down to the end. As he was new, the pressure was rough. Purple let out a cry, his spine jolting at the unpleasant motion. He hissed and went to push him away when Zim finally got a hang of it. Moving so he was straddling Purple, he switched to one hand and started pumping harder and harder. Everything changed. The Tallest let out a low moan as he felt heat building in his body. He shivered as he grabbed hold on the sheets with every ounce of his body. His pelvis rocked in time with the motion as the grip steadily got firmer around his cock. Pressure built up as pants echoed in the still air, sounding wet and dry at the same time. A flush roared to life over the Invader's body, his antennae rising up as he found what was the best motion and grip. A choked cry left Purple's mouth as he struggled to say something along the lines of more.

This was next to torture, seeing that small frame so thoroughly engulfed by lust and merely jerking a hand over Purple's shaft. He saw a smile tracing those lips and he wanted to kiss him, to taste him, but he couldn't even move. He didn't know why the reaction was so strong. This was not the first time he'd ever been given a hand job. He couldn't even think about it. One moment, he was gasping and staring out of flickering eyelids as his toy played with him. The next, he felt liquid on his bare thigh and he realized his groans and pants had brought the Invader. A disappointment it would've been had he believed it would be an end to the festivities.

Instead, as soon as he was dripping wet, Zim slid his groin down Purple's leg, leaving a sticky trail of clear fluid. His hand remained gripping the end of the Tallest's shaft as he lowered his head over the tip. His mouth opened wide, his shallow pants bringing breaths of hot air over the sensitive head of the cock. A tremor made Purple shake as he stared. The very action of seeing the Invader go down on him made him hot. His mind went utterly foggy when that tongue flicked out and licked the head. Wet, slick, hot, that's what went through Purple in a convulsion of sorts. His heart thudded in his chest, sweat dripped down his back, and his muscles tightened when those pink eyes fluttered shut. A pulsation soared from the Tallest's shaft to his neck when that mouth encircled the head. Zim's mouth was as wet as his center and just as fiery. There was the bite of teeth, the motion of tongue, and the soft walls. Purple could only gasp a shuddered laugh as he moved his pelvis closer. He was being tasted and the implications were enough to send him over the edge.

Using his hands to steady himself, one lingering at the end of the shaft and the other poised on Purple's thigh, Zim began to suck. His tongue wrapped around the tip, his mouth dipped down and up as the walls of his mouth contracted. He drank him down, salvia running from his mouth down his chin and down the length of the shaft. Purple stared as his chest tightened and his body came alive. The motions were slow at first, making trickles pour over his flesh. Then Zim started to rapidly suck and pump at the same time, adjusting his curves to do so. Hot breath poured over the tip as the Invader panted. Sticky liquid oozed down, some of it running over those gripped fingers. A tongue encircled the shaft and squeezed according to how fast Zim sucked and breathed. A fire roared to life in Purple and he choked, his back bending as he shook. His vision blackened around the edges as he struggled and jerked. The feeling quickly overtook every other thought. His mind was localized to where Zim was moving his mouth back. He inhaled and blew it back over the head while his hand snaked it's way to the tip. There, his fingers smoothed over it before dropping roughly to the base and Zim sank his mouth back around the head.

There was a grinding of teeth against the surface and then Purple screamed out. His body was ravished by a wave of pleasure strong enough to instantly wipe out his mind and all other feelings. The pressure burst and he heard a coughing sound far off as he collapsed to the bed in a fit of strangled laughter. His toes were numb and he couldn't think of anything but the tingling that poured over his body. Fighting himself, he sat up with some difficulty and looked over at where his Invader was sitting.

There was liquid all over Zim's face and hands. His pink eyes were looking at it as it dripped onto the bed. Purple snorted into the back of his hand as he saw that he had come in the toy's mouth. He was about to say something when Zim licked his fingers of the fluid. A jolt of fiery electricity silenced the Tallest. His lover ran his tongue over his wet fingers, his face flushing brightly. He didn't just taste the other. He swallowed before wiping his mouth with the sheets and chewing on the end of one of his slender fingers. Looking over the sheets to the next to blank expression that had crossed Purple's face, he smiled coyly.

" You taste good," he whispered in a sly tone, puckering his lips. A bubbling feeling deep within Purple tightened his stomach and caused him to swallow uncertainly. Shaking it off, he reached over and cupped Zim's face, holding his chin. He jerked him close, so their chest touched and his groin was against that wet slit.

Their lips met in the middle, melting over one another's with no effort. The taste was different this time, but more pleasing in a way. Purple didn't mind. He didn't even care. His tongue danced over the mouth that had just brought him such pleasure with a perverted joy of his own. He felt the walls he knew with new found glory and zest. Zim's tongue circled his and brought a powerful reminder of the way it had felt around his cock to life. The Tallest smiled through the embrace as his hands caressed his lover's ass and hips in steady intervals. Zim's arms stayed at his sides for a moment before he slipped then up and around Purple's head. His damp fingers rested lightly on the back of his lover's head. Their bodies pressed together from mouth to thigh, rubbing as their heads moved and adjusted to let more tongue in and allow for air. Yet, they did not move away. Heat rushed to Zim's cheeks and warmed Purple's. Purple shifted his weight and moved Zim's. They had become one, and they didn't want to break apart. Electricity was burning their minds from their lips, erasing all other thoughts. They were then left gasping into each other's mouths when they had tasted and touched every bit of the other with only their tongues.

Moving away only slightly, Purple rested their foreheads together. Zim stared up at him with sharp eyes that bordered on the angry. There was no anger in his face, though. He appeared to be blushing and grinning at the same time, as though he was excited and embarrassed altogether. The Tallest wasn't sure what the expression meant, but he chuckled anyways. The chuckle bounced off Zim as if it hadn't happened. Slowly then, Purple eased the Invader down onto the wet sheets, staying close enough to feel every breath admitted.

" Are you still wet?" he teased, moving one hand to feel along Zim's inner thigh. Down there, he felt sensual heat and slick skin from the candy center he loved to touch. Just as he was touching the fluids, however, his hand was grabbed and jerked back up. Zim focused his attention on the digits and his tongue licked away his own liquid in one quick motion. Then his eyes glanced sideways at the amused Tallest.

" I'm always wet when I'm with you, My Tallest,"

The answer was said in a steamy voice that dripped with ultimate obedience. An explosion sent Purple's mind into a whirlwind of incoherent wet dreams and thoughts, though he outwardly only smiled. Easing down the passion pumping through his body, he rubbed the tops of Zim's curved thighs while taking in the sight before him. The Invader laid sprawled out on the sheets, his arms lazily up by his head and his legs casually spread. His form was hot to the touch and shaking from anticipation. Clear liquid coated his inner thighs from his already stimulated slit. His chest rose in steady motions, surely due to his quickened heart beat.

" In that case, how about we play a little?" Purple cooed, moving his hands down to Zim's ankles. There wasn't time for an answer, not that it was needed. The Tallest pulled those curved legs up and slung the ankles over his shoulders. The slit was pulled into the perfect angle as Zim sneered and wiggled his toes from where they rested near the other's antennae. As the slit was already wet and ready, it was slightly open. Purple shifted the Invader's hips just for fun as he returned the sneer with a smirk of his own.

Gripping that soft skin, he turned his unconscious mind to the control of his Pak. The top compartment flicked open and a cord about two inches thick spiraled out. It was long and snakelike, with little knobs for movement located every three inches down it. The tip was softly rounded and spun at various degrees. This toy was rubbed over the tender skin of Zim's thighs to introduce the feeling. His eyes watched it as it buzzed over his leg, his fingers clenching in what might have been fear. Nothing was said. Purple observed the initial reaction with heightened joy that he wasn't being begged to stop. Zim, however, just breathed out a half word as he spread his legs to accept the tentacle tool being offered.

When it was pushed in, Zim moaned out in a single long sound, his eyes squeezing soft. The cold metal was a shock to his overly warm inside, making his pelvis buck. He had expected a plastic sort of feeling from the looks of it, but it was so much different. Ice made the walls inside spasm and tighten frightfully fast around it's base. A knob pushed into his sides as he choked and shook, twisting his body. The end spun, roughly and gently at the same time. The motion wasn't the firm pumping he was used to. Whimpering, he shifted his weight, attempting to adjust to this new sensation. The thing was cold and moving and curling and strange. Just as he was opening his mouth to ask for a different tentacle or toy to be used, Purple gave him a wicked, nearly malicious grin, holding his legs in place with a strong grip at his shins.

The tentacle suddenly expanded another inch in thickness and spun wildly, hard and painfully against Zim's walls and balls before striking his platform. A bolt of harsh pain sent his body into a set on convulsions that rendered him screaming and shrieking as he clawed at the bed. His heart jumped into his throat, pounding uncontrollably. Heat jumped to life, warming the tool within. Spit ran down his chin as his body shook. Then the pumping began. The tool bent and twisted itself, pulling out and shoving back in as the spinning switched from a pulsing to whirling in time to the thrusts. The size of it constricted the motions so that every pull made Zim's pelvis buck and every thrust made him cry out in slurred Irken. His blood boiled inside him as his line of sight blackened. Numbness washed over his toes, creeping up his ankles. The nails there brought back his vague realization that Purple was still in the room. His tried to see him, but all he could see was the ceiling and the sheets as his body jerked and twisted. A sticky liquid poured over his legs and ass as he grew wetter and wetter, slicking himself for the machine.

There was a hesitation then, as he groped the sheets for some sort of hold. His body quivered, his mind unable to process much of anything. Purple's grip loosen, something was said, but Zim couldn't make it out. His body just shook from the orgasm while he desperately tried to breathe or think or anything. His body was shifted, moved forward as the Tallest drew up on his knees. Zim coughed, his thighs tight around the thick cord. He thought Purple was going to remove the tentacle and enter him. That was why he smiled, anyways, through the searing pain littered with bouts of remaining pleasure.

The tip of the tentacle broke in half, stretching his insides to unheard of portions. Zim's head slammed back into the sheets as he howled and thrashed. His hips were held in place. Prevented from convulsions, he just shrieked and tore through the sheets around him. Every inch of his lower half roared with agony from the size of the tip deep within. His walls spasmed wildly around it. Then it contracted again, leaving him gasping as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Sensual laughter pooled in the air above him, lost in the bleak darkness of his mind. The touch at his legs was stroking kindness, but he never thought about it. He felt his eyes opening as numbness shot from his ankles to his knees while his back bent and he shuddered evenly from head to toes.

Inch thick mini tentacles had sprouted from the head of the tool. They ran like fingers over his platform and balls, caressing them in steadily rougher motions of scissoring and twirling. As they did, the thicker portion moved in and out, pumping quicker and quicker. The double motions of regular intercourse and a hand job made Zim's mind a tangled web of physical reactions. His body bent and twisted violently and wildly as his stomach clenched and his hands tingled. Liquid oozed out of him, trailing from his slit to the bed. His chest dropped and rose in frantic motions, his eyes squeezed shut, and every muscle came alive to all of this. Yet, nothing could prepare him for the overwhelming sensation it brought. Ecstasy soared to life, burning his every slick inch with fiery desire. Bursts of flames exploded deep within his skull, engulfing him in a glowing joy that made screams and shrieks echo in the suddenly dead quiet room around him. The amount of rocking pleasure was equal, no greater, then the first evening he had ever been touched. Pressure build and burst interchangeably within seconds of each other. Air became something too difficult to grasp. He was left choking on spit that ran down his throat as he lost all conscious control of his body.

Within moments, Zim was sputtering for assistance, for mercy, for anything as he lost feeling in almost every part of his inflamed body. Only then did the tentacle contract and slowly ease out of his dripping wet inside. Liquid dripped from it as his lower half was lowered onto the bed. He just sucked in deep mouthfuls of air, unable to stop shaking. A hand cupped his chin, moving his head up. Above him hovered two lovely violet eyes, lidded and pleased, before a small kiss was laid on his forehead. He attempted to say something, but only a murmur left his lips. Around him, the world was fading out and he was only barely aware that he was blacking out from the exhaustion.

The Tallest watched as Zim's eyes fluttered close as he slipped away from the sheer amount of energy his small frame had just used up. Instead of feeling disappointed, Purple could honestly say he was elated. Wiping away his own fluids on the sheets from the throbbing erection he'd received from that show, he looked down at the trembling body of the Invader. He moved his hands to rest on those hips like they had been before. He felt along the tender and smooth skin there. While he did, a smile began to snake it's way over his face.

Never before had a toy of his had such a positive reaction to his tentacle toy. Most of them just complained about it or couldn't take the pressure. None of them had ever orgasmed to it's rough nature and his desire to use all of it's features in one single session. Zim, however, had come repeatedly until he had nearly suffocated himself from the orgasms and had to be released from it's grip. He had blacked out from just one session. Seeing that body thrash around had instantly gotten Purple hard and erect. The throbbing erection had prompted him to grip the base of his shaft for some quick masturbation as he watched his lover squirm. Those screams and then the choked gasping had done the rest of the work for him. Wave after wave of pleasure had just soared to life within in, capturing his mind in a burning mess of nothing. By the time Zim was begging for mercy, he had come all over his hands without even one pump of his own. Many years had passed since he had experienced a true bout of voyeurism such as that. Thus, he couldn't say he was disappointed.

This Invader had brought to life a side of Purple he had long thought had disappeared after Red's sex drive had been downloaded into him. At the time, the two of them had been engaged in a bit of a shameless relationship. They had sex night and day, experimenting with every toy and method they could wrap their minds around. All that had come to an end, of course, when Purple had been given both sex drives to 'stabilize' their partnership. With Red barely desiring intimacy of any kind, Purple had taken his overwhelming pleasures to foreign beds often supplied by the other. However, much of his actual joy had vanished, for he could never find someone willing to give him everything he wanted. He could never find someone who was as interested in sex and basically anything physical like he was. Red often said he was a sex addict. This was true. Whether he was addicted to the sex or the idea of what it could be, though, had always been the debate to Purple. Now, sitting next to the thoroughly ravished body of Irken Elite Invader Zim, he smiled softly and kindly.

The tiny Irken, the creature whom really only stood as tall as his knees, had made Purple come without ever having to touch him. The escape artist with spider legs and a trigger happy compulsion for battle had brought to life Purple's most deviant side. That made him smile. He wasn't smiling because of his rediscovered sexual desires and their implications, though. He was smiling because, for the first time since he became one of the Tallest, he felt complete.

He had been born to be completed by Red, so that they could be two halves of one whole, like all the Tallest. Then the Super Computer had gone and changed those halves so they matched better. In doing so, it had broken their sacred bond and left Purple empty inside. Red didn't feel the same. He had none of their social needs and wants. Purple had both. He had been plagued by a lingering empty space inside that no one had ever filled before. Now, he felt it filling again. If his thoughts were correct, he might of found someone with the ability to give him what Red had all those years ago. That completed him, feeling that way.

For that reason alone, Purple stayed in that steamy bedroom. He had never stayed with a toy after he was satisfied. He did then. He wanted to see what Zim was like other then when he was being ridden, bucking and screeching accordingly. So, he stayed, keeping his eyes on the lines and curves to the body that made him hot with excitement just from it's appearance.

* * *

Within the hour, Zim was awake. His body shivered and he let out a low moan as his eyes fluttered open. There was lingering pain in his voice, clearly from the tentacle having thrashed his tender insides as it had. Hearing that agony made Purple smile. He sat at the edge of the bed, his legs tucked up underneath him, watching as that slender form shifted. Pink appeared under green eyelids and then the Invader was sitting up in a disconnected manner. For a moment, Zim didn't appear to notice that his Tallest was still in the room. He merely yawned into the back of his hand and wiggled his toes as if checking for feeling. It was then that he spied the taller figure sprawled out on the sheets in front of him. His antennae shot up straight, his eyes opening to their full size, if not a bit more.

" My Tallest!" he snapped, saluting him with the sort of obedience he had been taught. Purple snickered at the display. He thought it was cute in a helpless sort of way, but he didn't mention it at the time, " What are you doing here, Sir?"

" I was just wondering what you looked like when you slept, is all, Zim," Purple calmly stated as he uncurled his body. He saw Zim get a confused look on his otherwise expressionless face. He ignored it. He just slipped off the sheets and strolled over to the side of the bed that was closest to the soldier. He was watched as he moved, although those eyes were nowhere near his face. There was a smile playing on his lips, but he held out his hand instead of jumping that Irken. His hand became the object of Zim's focus, " Take my hand, Zim,"

The Invader drew closer to the outstretched digits. He gripped Purple's wrist, running his smooth fingers over the skin with tender care. There was a flick of wet heat and then Zim's tongue was twisted around the Tallest's finger. Zim lowered his mouth over this captured finger, his mouth hot, hot, hot, and just as wet. Spit acted as a lubricant as his teeth glided over the flesh. He began to suck, his hands tightening on Purple's wrist so he couldn't move away. He didn't dare. His face flushed as he saw a rouge tinge appear over those light green cheeks that puffed with warm, sticky air that washed over his knuckles. Liquid oozed down his forearm, dripping onto the bed. A small gasp echoed out from Zim, one hand squeezing so Purple was forced to spread his fingers out. That mouth closed over the second one, his tongue intertwining both. Zim's lips moved over the slick skin with ease, his fetish making his body start to quake. A moan whispered it's way through the air.

Slowly, Zim pulled Purple's hand from his mouth. Unrelenting his grip, he pushed that wet hand to his own throat. He dragged the fingers over his racing chest, over his slender belly, and down the inner side of one thigh. Heat spilled over Purple's knuckles as his hand was put within inches of the stimulated slit between his toy's legs. A honey slow smile poured over the Tallest's face when his hand was turned over, so that his palm was facing up at them. The Invader giggled in a hysterical manner that boasted his inner mindset, but Purple didn't notice much. His attention was localized in the two fingers that dripped with spit as those succulent legs spread a bit wider.

A strangled cry echoed in the still, heavy air of the dim room as Zim pushed those two fingers into his slit. Fluid pooled over Purple's palm, making it's way over his wrist and onto the stained sheets below. His cock was hardening as he felt those tight walls pulsing around his hand. Pants began to drip into the air at the same excited pace of the liquids coming from that hot slit. The Tallest's heart pounded, his breath catching in his throat, as Zim inserted his own two fingers over his lover's. Zim's fingers bent around Purple's, curling them within him and bringing a cry to life. His body shook, his toes curled, and the blush over his face intensified. Using his own fingers as guides, Zim began to scissor Purple's. The fingers slid over his balls, his platform, and his walls in rapid motions. Every flicker was vocalized in pants and cries that ranged from the lowest to the loudest possible. The throbbing erection between Purple's legs made his body tighten. He ran his free hand over the shaft just as he saw two pink eyes glimmer with wicked intent.

" No. Allow me,"

The voice that spoke was seductive as it was delirious. A tremor soared down Purple's spine just from that. Then he felt a wave of electricity as his cock was gripped by Zim. The hand was at the base of his shaft and the grip was anything but playful. The pain coursed through Purple in the form of a back bending jolt of heat. His eyes began to roll back. His hand was assaulted by the sweet, wet center of his lover as his cock began to be pounded by the dry and unkind hand of said lover. Zim drew closer to perform both tasks. His hot breath spilled over Purple's stomach, creating a fiery atmosphere that threatened to overflow Purple's very being. Every scissor within that tight slit was punctured by a hand jerking up or down his shaft as a gasp or cry slammed into his stomach. His purple eyes rolled into his skull as his body quivered in pleasing harassment. A whimper trickled over his chest, a cheek pressing into his belly. The moans were alive within Zim, echoing in Purple's ears as lips moved against his slick skin.

Two fingers slid over the tip of his member as his fingers were pressed against the hard platform deep within the quivering Invader. A jolt of heated pleasure roared to life as Zim caressed his head without concern to the pressure he was creating. There was the smallest gasp over the Tallest's stomach that mimicked the pain he felt from that touch. Then he felt the walls pulsing about his fingers as Zim's hand shoved his own that much deeper into his candy center. Purple's pants choked out as his body twisted, his free hand reaching for something and finding itself gripping the bedsheets. His muscles tightened as Zim smoothed his fingers alone down his shaft before encircling it with his trembling hand. A cry poured over Purple's flesh, those tender lips pressing harder into his skin as his fingers touched the surface of the platform within. The scissoring grew faster, quicker, as the pumping became rougher, harder. The groans and pants caught over and over again, air beginning to grow rare and difficult to inhale. The liquid fire of their bodies created a burning air that hung in heavy bouts around their bodies. Sweat dripped down Purple's back as Zim's face connected with his chest. The scream he let out was animalistic, primal, and deep.

A burst of fluid over Purple's wrist allowed the two hands to slip up to their wrists inside that stretched slit. Zim's screech of acceptance was directly into Purple's chest as he jerked his head up. His grip was unbearable around the sensitive tip of the stiff cock his hand was wrapped around. The pressure building within Purple peaked. Unimaginable pleasure slammed into his body, wiping away every thought other then the way his body was tossed into the throes of convulsions. As sight then returned to his eyes, he saw that Zim was panting over his chest. His tiny frame was shaking violently, but there was a smile on his lips. He eased the sticky sets of fingers from his candy center. Rather then releasing that hand, however, he raised it back to his mouth.

The fingers were pushed into his mouths as his lips parted in a perfect 'O' shape. His uneven breath danced over the coated fingers as his tongue wrapped around them in varying pressures. His sticky hands held onto that wrist as he began to suck away the fluids. Purple panted in joy, his face flushed, as he saw that creature swallow loudly. Only then were the fingers pulled out with a small pop. Zim's snakelike tongue flicked out one last time, running along the knuckles. Then he licked his lips and smiled deviously over at the Tallest whom he had just ravished in the most interesting of manners.

" Did I. . . take your hand. . . correctly, Sir?"

There was that touch of sarcasm that Purple had noted when he first heard this Invader speak. At the time, he hadn't really thought much about it other then it sounded ingrained. Now, he could merely smile and find himself perplexed in an intimate way. Never before had such a simple request been taken so sexually. Somehow, he was sure that wasn't because Zim was trained enough yet to know that his Tallest constantly wanted to have sex. He was quite positive this little Invader was just quirky enough to want to play around as he had. Clever, as Red or someone like commander Werr, would say. Whatever it was called, it was causing Purple to smile in a manner that he found just as strange. There was true humor in his smile. Something about that sarcastic tone made him want to laugh. Perhaps, then, he wasn't perplexed about Zim at all. Perhaps, he was just perplexed about how he made him feel.

" You do everything correctly, Zim," he answered in a low tone, reaching forward and cupping his chin with his wet hand. The smile there only grew to a twisted proportion as the Invader smoothed both his hands over Purple's exposed thigh. The touch was rough as it was gentle, moving in quick motions for the fluids still covering his delicate digits.

" You will stay with Zim, then?" he asked in a tone that suggested this was only a request because the lover he spoke to was his Superior. That alone caused Purple's heart to skip a beat. There was a pulse between his legs, a fire brewing deep within that longed to escape. The pink eyes resting on his blank face were swirled with emotions he didn't understand. Pronounced in the position of those hands at his inner thigh, however, was lust and lasting desire. The flames that licked their way over the Tallest's body echoed the words that fell from his lips next.

" I will stay with Zim,"

As he said it, Purple saw those eyes light up with a mischief he couldn't help but find intoxicating. Carefully, if only because he was beginning to shake badly, he leaned down to where he held that young soldier's head in place. Their lips pressed together without much hesitation, if any. A small whimper flooded into the air, but whose it was, neither knew. All Purple knew, in fact, was the taste that flooded his senses the moment that devilishly hot mouth opened to let him in. There was a bittersweet taste that he recognized as their own fluids. Beyond that was the sweet candy cake sensation of the junk food his lover loved to indulge in. He relished in that as his tongue twisted itself about that of the Invader. His fingers pushed deep into the jaw of Zim, making him wither innocently. His semi wet hands pushed up Purple's waist to his chest, where the nails dug into his flesh. The Tallest didn't flinch. He was much too engrossed in that wet taste to notice. He just pressed his mouth harder over Zim's, drinking him down as he was filled with fire and brimstone.

Their bodies fell into one as Zim pulled himself backwards. Purple followed the motion, laying the creature out on the sheets about them. The hands at his chest ran up his slick skin until they were over his shoulders and grabbing at the air behind his head. Two curved legs encircled his waist, preventing him from trying to move away. Purple didn't. He slammed his groin against the other's. Zim's slit was hot, wet, and dripping with the fluids that this embrace was bringing to life. Purple himself was growing harder as the heat in the air grew to liquid metal levels. Breath rang out, someone groaned, and then Purple's mouth was at the Invader's throat. Every pant made the muscles there move and shift beneath the hard kisses being laid. Zim's body convulsed, bucking his pelvis to the erect shaft just above it.

When Purple reached the collarbone of his lover, he was lost in a flurry of Irken whispers that were choked out of the creature below him. The words floated into the air, all swearwords of ecstasy. A coy smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he heard the warrior talk Zim must have used a lot during training. Hands grabbed his shoulders, plunging nails deep within. The Tallest found his head swimming as he felt blood oozing out through the deep holes being created. He ignored it as his teeth encircled the bone there. Zim's back bent, thrusting their bodies harder together. Purple's shaft rubbed against the front of that slit. An explosion of fire roared to life in his body as he felt the tip against the slick, burning lips of that candy center he so enjoyed. His own pants danced over the broken skin beneath his mouth, falling in quick succession. Zim's body shook, his thighs pulsed against the taller's waist, and then his words became slurred and incoherent. The sensation of Purple's shaft was becoming too much for the soldier. As Purple's tongue flicked over the cuts in that bone, the nails jolted into his skin another couple centimeters. His body pushed forward and Zim cried out in an audible command that meant nothing and everything.

Fluid suddenly slicked the lips of the slit. The friction was gone as those thighs gripped Purple's waist with new conviction. There was a tremor that continued to pour over Zim's body as he ripped his bloodied hands from Purple's arms. His fingers grabbed at the sheets, forcing his chest into his lover's face. Purple gasped out as he felt the Invader rocking his body by pulling his groin forward and back. His shaft slid over the slit, but never entered it. The sensation was unreal in all the ways the Tallest could never understand. He pushed and pressed against that soft area, dripping with the fluids that leaked out, but he never once pushed between the open and ready lips. He didn't need to. The pressure from the simple action of rubbing against that burning hot location was all he needed to feel wave after wave of pulsing pleasure. His toes curled as he was gripped and thrust over that slit. His pants slammed into the chest he was burying his face into as his hands wrapped around the waist of the soldier currently molesting him. He thrust his shaft forward, over the wet and slick surface of the lips of that slit. He felt his cock on the now wet stomach of his lover, being squeezed by those curvy legs that were digging into his waist. As he thrust and Zim rocked, their groins slipped over one another's without friction but nothing less then painful. The only semi slick sides of those thighs held their position in place as they squeezed, acting as walls that tightened and released according to the amount of thrust and pressure applied. The lips opened wider as the stimulation increased. As they opened, he heard Zim gasping in steady intervals, his body desperate for the penetration. Purple never entered. He just pressed his lips into that chest, feeling the racing heart beat down below. His nails cut the skin, hot red liquid blossoming over his knuckles as he gasped and smiled into Zim's chest. The pace quickened, matching the gasping, panting, and beating. The pressure was peaking, he knew, as he squeezed his eyes shut. A loud declaration he didn't know rang out as he felt a new flow of fluid pouring from that slit.

The convulsion that rocked Zim's small frame was enough to send Purple over the edge. He felt that body bend till it broke, felt that burning slit against the base of his shaft, right near his balls, and his mind was a fresh white blank. A scream broke through his senses, the sound of his lover gripped by a pleasure so strong it was next to painful. Then he was lost in his own of the same kind.

When he slowly opened his eyes once his head cleared, he found himself staring into the light green skin of his toy's neck. The bitten collarbone was near his cheek, blood still trickling down in a small stream. His nails tingled with painful warmth, but his feet were utterly numb from ankle to toes. A small smile then leaked onto his face as he pushed himself up. His pelvis pushed into the wet surface between Zim's legs. There was a moan below him, which was where he dropped his heavy lidded purple eyes.

The flushed and thrilled face of his Invader greeted him. Seeing it, Purple leaned down and laid a chastely unchaste kiss upon those lips. His tongue pushed into that mouth as he ran a hand over the chest he had been kissing before. Zim just lay there, closing his eyes so he was completely lost to the embrace. The heat from their union remained fresh and untainted in the air, pressing down upon them. This heat was what made Purple run his fingers from that chest to the swell of the other's hips. He gripped the quivering flesh there as he slowly drew away. His mouth hovered only centimeters above that of Zim's. Two pink eyes opened only half way to look up at him in dazed glory.

There were no words for what Purple thought he ought to say. His eyes frantically moved over that gorgeous face that was staring at him at the same time it was looking through him. For a minute, he was unsure whom he was looking at. Surely, this couldn't be the reluctant Invader he had brought to bed that first night just over two weeks ago. Yet, he knew it was. Upon that notion, then, he wasn't sure what there was to say. Never before had he met with a toy not only so willing to bend to his will but who experienced the same sort of pleasures he did. Just a kiss, not a particularly innocent one, but a kiss nevertheless, had gotten both of them hard and wet and ready. There was something about that amount of sexual charge that made Purple want to say something. What it was he wanted to say, though, alluded him.

Instead, he just kissed Zim again. He couldn't say he understood just how this Invader made him feel or even what being with Zim was doing to him. However, he understood that sort of pleasure between the two. Regardless of what was brewing deep within, whether it be positive or negative, Purple knew he enjoyed the company of this soldier. He wanted more, more of everything, from that sarcastic voice to that irresistible body. He wanted a lot more. Judging from Zim's previous attitude, all he needed was to ask for it. That was quite alright with Purple then, as he prepared to spend his first day ever with one of his toys.


	4. Growing Addiction

A/N- In case anyone else is keeping count, here's the sex scene count thus far: six complete, one complete masturbation, one incomplete masturbation, and the very end of partial masturbation. Total: seven and a half. Cheers.

Please take my new poll about crack pairings. The winning couple gets a M rated oneshot! Please and thank you.

* * *

The windows were a deep tint of violet as the Irken slave drone bowed his way out of the steamy and sticky bedroom of his Tallest Purple. The tray he had brought was now resting on the table in the small dining area on the one side of the room. The door whizzed shut and clicked several times, locking the two naked figures inside their own private world yet again. Said creatures were sprawled on tangled and stained sheets, the Invader with his back against the headboard and the Tallest with his legs dangling over the edge. Purple watched the door shut, then smiled as it locked tight. His eyes drifted away from the patched up wall to the soldier behind him. Zim was holding the headboard, breathing deeply and evenly as his flushed body shivered and shook. Liquid could be seen on his thighs from his dripping wet slit. Marks on various locations from his collarbone to his arms leaked with red blood. Judging from the expression he was being given, Purple assumed, perhaps, his beloved was ready for another round.

Rather then giving in, however, he coyly beckoned Zim away from his perch of sorts. The Invader's pink eyes followed Purple's body as he slipped off the plush mattress and began to make his way over to the goods provided as a meal. He didn't need to look back to know exactly where those orbs were localized in their observation. Ignoring that, he took a seat in one of the chairs, spinning it so he was facing the bed. Although he did cross his legs, he made sure that his shaft was still in the eyesight of the toy. Zim looked on, licking his wet lips like an animal when they spotted their favorite piece of prey. There was a lot of potential in that look, that one motion. Purple was quite ready to gauge just what kind of potential though. He curled his finger in the direction of the bed.

" Come here, Zim," he commanded in a moan he knew he didn't have to use. As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw those curved legs uncurling and his hips shifting. The smaller of the two eased himself off the sheets. His feet made a soft thump on the metal floor when he left the bed. It was something only the Tallest appeared to notice. He wasn't sure why he did, as a matter of fact.

" Yes, My Tallest?" Zim asked in a shy voice as he stood in front of his superior. He did not try to hide his body the way most of the previous toys did when called out of bed. He stood with his hands at his sides, legs semi spread. He was in the standard military stance. The training he had received seemed to be programmed deep within his being, for he was unconcerned of the fact that his entire body was on display. Purple relished that, eyeing that body.

He could make out where his hands had been poised on those succulent hips. There were bite marks at his collarbone, cuts on his back, near his Pak. Fluids coated his stomach, pelvis region, and his thighs down to his knees. The slit that was the entrance to his sweet center was smooth and dry, for the moment. Red areas littered his ankles, the indentation of Purple's palm on one of them. His skin trembled from the exhaustion his body must of been feeling. Beyond that, though, the Tallest saw things that had alluded him before. There were faded, almost nonexistent cuts on his shoulders and elbows, obviously signs of his military career. He was positive there were matching scars on his knuckles, back, and probably feet. Those eyes were narrowed in nature, although they did have very cute circular forms when fully opened. His antennae were straight and perky, popping up at even the slightest discomfort or change. There was evident youth to his entire body, particularly his face. There was still some plumpness to his shapely cheeks, clearly a telltale sign that this Invader was probably one of the youngest of the recruits.

Tilting his head to one side, Purple examined this succulent creature with hungry eyes he felt being drawn to that velvet like flesh. Vision was no longer enough, he found. A few seconds eyeing a body he felt he knew and it was foreign all over again. The Tallest found that resistance was against his power. Moving as though the air was as heavy as his panting, he raised his hand up. Zim's body trembled at the motion long before those slender fingers smoothed up his waist. The skin was smooth, slick, and as warm as blood. Heat jumped through Purple's fingers in a rush that flooded into his entire soul. He heard the Invader whisper a command that he didn't listen to. Instead, he eased his body from the chair to the floor as slowly as he could. The closer he got to the quivering skin of his toy, the thicker the air, the wetter the gasps, the harder the shaft.

His hand slid up that sticky belly to caress the back of this deviant. Using only what force was necessary, Purple pulled Zim to his mouth. There was no force needed. The mere touch seemed enough. The younger pressed his stomach to the open lips of his lover, his master, as his hands gripped the older Irken's shoulders. His nails cut in at the first breath that rolled over his skin. Purple felt the cut and could only let out a groan. The liquid on that skin slipped beneath his lips as he kissed that bruised body as tenderly as he could. Embers danced through his mouth, drowning him in an intoxicating mix of seduction and desire. Fire burned through his cheeks, a moan melting over his tongue. The touch at his shoulders nearly vanished, then, as Purple ran his teeth over Zim's stomach. A tremor rocked that curvy form, his name echoing in the distance. The arch of that back bent into his outstretched palm. The grazing of teeth was nothing compared to the piercing agony that came when he plunged them into the skin.

The scream that jolted into the air was like electricity. Cutting it short, though, was Zim's cry for more. His hands dug into the torn skin of the Tallest's shoulders as his voice collided with the trancelike state Purple was in. That sound was animalistic in every need that was carnal. The flesh ripped into Purple's mouth as he sunk his teeth into that tender body. Metal met his tongue, swirling with the fluids that had dripped from that candy center. Sweet, salt, hot, wet all soared through his head as his mouth was hit with that assault. Zim's body pulsed, his shouts incoherent Irken. The words fell to the ground in light of the sticky heat of the mouth crying them out. A flush rose on his skin, burning deep into Purple's body. The heat was overwhelming, passionate, and fierce to a point unheard of for such a seemingly innocent action. The shock of the reaction was enough to make him smile into the bloody mess that he drew his mouth away from. The back pressed to his palm shook and bent backwards, Zim's knees collapsing several inches. Fire poured from his body in waves that threatened to overheat the poor Invader. Blood oozed down his front to his dripping slit, his wet center ready for penetration. Red blush had consumed his face, his eyes closed to the simple feel of that mouth to his body. Every inch of him shivered in convulsing pleasure from the sensation.

The hesitation of play ceased to be. Purple saw that form and felt a rush of ice cold fire overtake what control he sought to throw over this toy. Grabbing Zim by his round hips, Purple slammed him down into the ground with a loud and painful crash. The table smashed into the floor, scattering their meal in a flurry of dishware shattering. The Invader connected with the floor with a small shriek that was drowned out by his outright scream for more. His hands ran up Purple's arms from where his own fingers were digging into that bruised flesh. Zim never got the chance to grab onto anything. Seeing that young face glowing with lust, his body successfully pinned was truly enough of the games. The Tallest had his mouth over the Invader's before another word could be uttered. His tongue found those teeth harsh, that tongue eager, and that mouth burning like liquid metal. The taste was unreal, the mixture of candy and sex that made up his delicious treat. Down he drank that tainted sweetness, his hands grinding those hips into the floor. Nails dragged from his shoulders to his waist in long lines as Zim kissed him back with every ounce of pressure and passion. Moans trickled from his throat into the air around Purple's head in verbal pulsations that throbbed in the tight and sticky world around them. Drawing closer, pulled in by the scent of primal instinct, Purple's pulsing erection pushed into the wet and quivering lips of that slit. Fluid coated him as his pelvis thrust against Zim's. Moving his hips for him, the older jerked that center up to meet his cock. The Invader bucked for him, his eyes rolling backwards as his back arched. Every muscle in his young body was tight, trembling with the anticipation feeling that hard shaft brought to life.

An inaudible word hit the air when Purple jerked Zim's plump legs up, drawing out of that hot embrace. The Invader's body moved to the will of his master, his face pushing into the warming floor. His cheeks were red with a flush almost too hot to look at. Those pink eyes were delirious with all the desire that fell from Purple's mouth in thick pants. His cock throbbed as his body tightened, staring down at the way Zim let his hands fall to the sides. He moaned out, his body moving to the sound of his voice. His head rolled on his shoulders, completely consumed by that heat that was making his body convulse. The appearance made the Tallest lose his breath, his chest next to collapsing. All those moans filled the air with a lustful melody that bounced off the walls only to wash over those addicted beings as Purple slung those blue and black ankles back over his shoulders. His hands moved over the unmarked under sides to those quivering appendages, his tongue smoothing over his lips. The taste of that brief kiss lingered in his mouth like a haunting memory. The carnal delight made a smile cross his lips in a flash. The smallest upturn of those full lips made his head swim in a million different directions.

Pressing his cock to that pulsing candy center, Purple brought a low tremble of a word from the lips of that Invader beneath him. A shudder moved down his own spine then as he moved those full hips up from his wet and hard member. The fiery wet slit slid from his pelvis to his chest in a convulsion of pants. Clear, sticky fluid oozed over his slender waist as Zim's back bent up until his shoulders were pressed deeply into the metal floor. His eyes drunkenly looked up at his Tallest, his mouth opened in heavy gasps that made his chest rapidly fall and rise. Blood coated his tiny stomach and the fingers he had spread on the floor. Purple smoothed his tongue up the inner thigh nearest his mouth, tasting the fluid there as it had dripped from that sweet surprise deep within. Zim licked his lips, his face flushing hotter and hotter. The feel of that slick skin was more powerful then the taste, Purple found, as he moved his snakelike tongue from one leg to the next. The muscles tightened the skin, quaking with every small flicker of his burning hot tool. His hands dugs into the full flesh of that pleasantly fat ass as those arched hips rested against his upper body with a weight he thought to be exciting. Nails cut along the metal when he turned his head. His tongue moved from thigh to pelvis, swallowing up the sweet and tangy juices of his lover below. Zim groaned with his entire body, his toes curling and fingers pushing into the ground. Fire shot from Purple's mouth to his erection, pressure already building up from the sight. Sight, however, was no longer enough.

Holding onto the plump legs slung over his shoulders, Purple pressed his mouth to that wildly hot and dripping slit. He felt a burning fire unlike anything in his life pulsing against his lips. He heard his lover cry something out in a swirl of slurred words. That back bent harder, deeper, moving that candy center ever closer. The taste of those fluids was intoxicating as the Tallest eased open his mouth. That fire melted over his tongue as he ran it from one end of the slit to the next. Screams slammed into his ears as he saw Zim crash his fists down onto the floor, completely victim to the playful penetration of his lover's tongue. The Invader's entire body bucked the second time he lapped up those sweet liquids oozing out of those wet and ready lips. The thighs around his neck convulsed, tightening about his shoulders. Only his firm grip held them in place. Hearing those cries, seeing that physical reaction, moved Purple's mouth even closer to that center he loved so. He opened his mouth as wide as he could before he pressed it over that opening to his lover's hot spots.

Blood red hot heat engulfed Purple from the second his mouth made contact. A jolt shot down his spine to his shaft in a pulsing throb that brought a moan from his lips. The sound moved over the insides of his Invader, bringing to life the shrieking music that made the Tallest's head spin. His entire body ached then when he inserted his tongue for the first time. Whatever touch he knew this place by, it was immediately foreign and erotic the moment he tasted it. Fiery candy sweetness poured over his mouth, into his mind forever. The walls were slick, wet, sticky, coated in the fluids that dripped from that slit to his collar bone. The flesh inside was squishy in some unfamiliar way. They gave to every pressure, then contracted every time Zim screamed or clenched his legs. The sensation was unreal. Purple's tongue was assaulted on every side as he licked up the length of those walls. He felt the buck as a spasm rushed over the Invader. It traveled through that center, tightening around his tongue until he gasped out. The air made Zim's pounding fists create a breaking sound as the metal cracked. Smiling to the sound of it, Purple panted harder and heavier, his mouth against that slit, wide open to it. Every pant brought a cry to life, a thrashing to make that quivering form buck uncontrollably. The ecstasy of making his lover so wild made Purple's head swim in a delirious daze.

His nails cut into those thighs as he turned his head a fraction of an inch. Deep within, Purple moved his slick tongue over a hard, jutting surface. The scream that filled the air was suddenly cut short, the Invader's voice stolen by the sheer throttling pleasure of that wet tool. Recognizing it instantly, the Tallest eased his slick tongue over the entire length of Zim's shaft. He felt it harden that much more, felt those legs trembling in his hands, before a choked sound escaped Zim's gasping mouth. His tongue licked from one end of the surface to the next, tasting it in every primal way he could. Those walls contracted immensely, the fluids dripping faster as the heat pounded into the air. Drinking his lover down, he quickened the speed of the licking as much as he possibly could. Silent bucks began, pressing Zim's slit harder and harder into Purple's willing mouth. A fire was building up, flooding the air as strangled sounds danced over their heads. Nails dragged along the metal floor, the choked moans echoing the speed and strength of the Tallest's tongue. He pressed it harder, rougher over that surface, feeling that strange texture and tasting it like a succulent piece of candy. The air grew harder, heavier, thicker, as his erection throbbed painfully and that body clenched tighter and tighter. The gasps then fell one over the other as Purple began to snake his tongue along that surface and those pulsing walls interchangeably. The harder, faster, he moved, the wetter, tighter the sounds.

Then Purple blew a burning hot stream of air into that opening. The reaction was immediate and intense. A sudden strangled scream jolted the air, drowning him in that verbal pleasure that was his lover's. The fire surrounding his tongue magnified several levels as the fluids exploded into his mouth. He choked as the sticky sweet juice trickled down his chin, dripping thickly from that pulsing slit his lips continued to press up against. The legs around him squeezed so tight, his nails broke the skin all over again in a splash of red that splattered over his cheeks and knuckles. A convulsion bucked that body into his own, the scratching of metal on bone ringing out. The thrashing rocked Zim from head to toe, sending shocks down Purple's body as he experienced that orgasm first hand. Licking his wet lips then, he moved his mouth until he could feel those tender lips on his teeth.

Every pant then sent a fiery rolling stream of air over the walls and surface of Zim's center. A convulsion followed each pant, a scream hitting the air painfully in quick succession. Purple felt those legs jumping and jolting as that spine twisted to match those spasms. Scratches appeared in the metal from those bloodied hands. Watching that, feeling that, only made his pants rush out harder and wetter then before. Animalistic sounds filled the sticky air, the Invader's head rolling on his shoulders, his lover lost to the sensations his mouth brought to life. Salvia dripped down from his open mouth, the sounds growing tighter, more difficult to distinguish from the fitful moans. Fluid oozed down the Tallest's front from that overly excited slit with it's intoxicating pull. Unable to resist, Purple plunged his tongue back into that candy opening. He lapped up the sticky liquid as the cries of his lover consumed his every thought, drowning him in pulsing groans that smoothed down his back like verbal lust. The pressure behind his shaft grew nearly painful, building to the primal sounds that creature groaned with. The thighs about his head contracted in reaction, forcing his face forward as that pelvis rocked to the bucking convulsions that possessed Zim's form. Twirling his tongue deep within that body, he struck that surface with a sharp pressure that took everything out at once.

Two screams slammed into the hot air with enough pressure to instantly shattered the tight fiery feel into a million pieces. The Invader's body jolted as his eyes utterly detached from the present, his mouth screeching his pleasure for all to hear. The sound crashed down into Purple as his back twisted painfully, his nails plunging into those thighs. Another splash of red splattered into the air as bright white fire overtook his mind. All that was left was the immense passion and ecstasy that came from taking that Irken over the edge. Fluid filled the Tallest's mouth, dripping from his lips to his stomach as he felt his knees giving out. He grabbed hold of Zim's lower half as he slipped onto his hip. A groan was his only indication that his lover was aware that they had moved at all. Licking his lips of the sticky clear liquid, Purple eased those full hips and that wet slit from his mouth. He slid that quivering body down his front until Zim's ass was in his lap and those ankles were on his shoulders. He saw the flush that had overtaken that delirious face and a smile crossed his mouth. He made quick work of moving those curvy legs to his waist before he splayed his hands on either side of that gorgeous face. Zim barely noticed he was there.

Then Purple had his lips pressed over Zim's mouth. There was a muffled exclaim of surprise that was drowned out by the moan of delight that shortly followed it. The Tallest ran his tongue over that mouth the same way he had that candy center. He pressed the length of his chest into the damp skin of his toy. Zim's legs wrapped around his waist, his heels digging into his back painfully. His bloodied hands smoothed over Purple's waist until those nails were dragging over his back near his pak. Purple barely felt the pain. He couldn't steer his mind away from that assault Zim's tongue was performing on his mouth. He drank the younger down as powerfully and hungrily as he could, moving his body closer. His hands left the floor to grab hold of that face. He felt Zim nip his lips when there was a moment to breath. The next second, their mouths were locked together as they desperately tried to remain as close as their bodies would allow them to be. Heat fluttered over Purple's skin from that succulent form. It poured over his flesh like water, drowning him to the feel of that silky flesh and those full curves.

Drawing only a fraction of an inch back, the Tallest pressed his mouth over the Invader's throat. He tilted that panting head backwards, listening to those wet little sounds with groaning pleasure. He felt along that body until he was cupping that round ass in his hands. He gave a push, thrusting their pelvis' together. Zim let out a strangled cry when his slit ran along that hardening shaft. His back arched, pushing his stomach into Purple's. Feeling that body move, Purple moaned out, his tongue licking along the line of the younger's collar bone. He tasted salt and blood, yet that sweetness lingered in his mouth from that delicious treat. Another thrust made Zim wither into a cry of Irken mercy, his hands grabbing hold of his lover with all his might. The rouge of his cheeks was overwhelming in ways that were entirely new to the intoxicated Tallest.

" Your body, Zim," he choked out through a moan that came from his very soul. The Invader twisted his hips so his slit ran over Purple's hip in a wet, slick motion. A shiver jolted down the Tallest's body at that, his mind lost momentarily to the mixture of taste and texture of knowing that candy center as he did now. The next thrust made Zim gasp out in a shrill motion, his legs bucking so that his groin was rubbing along the base of Purple's erect cock. Fire exploded between their bodies, " Oh, your body. . . it's a drug. . . let me have it,"

" Take me. . . agh. . my Tallest. . here, now," Zim begged in an animalistic voice that rose over Purple like a predator about to pounce. Hearing that made Purple press his lips into the nook of the Invader's neck to keep from crying out. He felt that pelvis pulsing against his own, that body all over him, and he gave the smallest of smiles that was quickly replaced by a gasp. Groaning, Zim thrust his groin into the base of his lover's cock. He bent his back so that his soaking wet, burning hot slit ran from base to head in one long slow line.

Unable to turn away such a promising invitation, Purple thrust his shaft into Zim with enough force to rock that entire body from waist to head. The Invader's gasping moan choked halfway through. He struggled to gather air as Purple pushed himself as far in as he could go. Small sounds echoed from deep within Zim, nails slamming into his back until he felt knuckle. His lover's body went into a fit of convulsions as he drew his hips back. Using the weight and pressure of his toy's own legs, still slung around his waist, he pumped into that slick entrance with just as much force. Zim was tight, slick, and painfully ready for that cock. His walls squeezed around Purple's shaft as he felt that jutting surface inside. He pushed himself against it, bringing out a series of Irken slurs that dripped into the air. Fluid ran down his legs from that slit, thick and wet. Every pump made those pink eyes widen and detach from the world, Zim's mouth open to allow air in and out. Purple was not gentle. He slammed himself into that body harder and rougher with every thrust. He felt that body bucking as that back arched deeper and deeper. His lover's chest struggled to rise, salvia dripping down his chin as his head rolled on his shoulders. Fire burned over Purple's entire body as he panted out from the pressure building up. He jerked himself out, feeling those thighs tightening around his waist. Zim's pelvis moved in time with his thrust, sending him crashing back into that center and into that surface.

A wet, heavy cry broke through the moans strangling the Invader. Fiery yelps jolted into the air then as his body jumped to every thrust that crushed their groins together from opening to base. Purple gasped for air that felt like ice running down his throat, his body jerking to meet those tender hips of his lover. Each thrust brought him deeper into that eternally wet entrance, harder against that surface. He felt the walls inside spasm around his cock when Zim cried out in that wonderfully desperate way. His voice was pure agony, his face distorted ecstasy. Red streaks ran down his shaking arms from where his fingers were embedded in Purple's back. The blood splattered on the ground, on their bodies, as Zim's body grinded into the metal floor from the pressure. Purple let out a low groan as his hips twisted with the next pounding pump. That back arched until he felt that stomach against his chest. His face was jerked down into the younger's shoulders as a plead was shrieked at the highest decibel. That voice danced in the throbbing air that pounded down on their dripping wet bodies as the Tallest drew his hips backwards until he was nearly out of that slick center. Fluids ran down his thighs in thicker portions as he saw his toy's body shaking uncontrollably. A deep burning blush had overtaken that delirious face, making Purple choke on his already difficult to gather gasps. That fire ran down to his very soul as he tore his hips forward and plunged his shaft back into that Invader.

The first tears made their way down Zim's round cheeks as his screams thundered throughout the purple bedroom. His eyes squeezed shut as his agonized voice begged for mercy, pleaded for surrender. His body convulsed as his head crashed back into the floor. Those crystal tears dripped onto the floor, splashed into the air, as he ripped his hands from the back of the Tallest. Blood soaked his fingers as he dragged them down Purple's arms, his pelvis slamming up into that of his master. His entire body shook, back bending until it should have broken, as Purple slammed himself back inside. Those stained hands dropped to the ground as Zim cried out in Irken slang for pity. Red blush consumed his delicately green skin, a literal fire burning him as he jerked and twisted for the orgasm that befell his body. Every twist ground his pelvis against Purple, the walls of his center tightening that much more about his cock. The sensation was unreal. He drew his shaft out of that immensely tight squeeze, then thrust forward. The pressure was all that he needed to feel that which engulfed his lover all over again.

Purple's head ripped backwards as that pressure went off, blinding him temporarily. All sound disappeared for a split second as a powerful orgasm rocked his body down to his toes. His body convulsed as his hands slipped on those thighs. Falling forward, his chest hit the Invader's. He laid there, quivering on top of the younger Irken, for a long moment as his senses returned. Every muscle ached, his lower half was coated in sticky fluids, but all he could do was smile into the shaking arm of his beloved Zim. Below him, Zim turned his head to the floor as he gasped and panted for breath. Tears ran from his closed eyes to the ground. Red dripped down from the various wounds on both of them, from hands on thighs and fingers in back. Sweat stung the cuts. Still, Purple smiled as he stayed where he was. He felt that body shaking dangerously, obviously on the edge of exhaustion.

Slowly then, the Tallest eased himself into a sitting position. He pulled himself out of that sticky slit so he was merely straddling his lover. Those pink eyes cracked open as Zim moved his head a fraction of an inch. His sarcastic smile crossed his lips as he whispered something that didn't make sense in the afterglow of that union. Purple ignored it then as he smoothed his fingers over that slender body. He fingered those thighs with their cuts, then cupped that full bottom. Zim gave a small laugh that was a melody in and out of itself. That thought alone made Purple tilt his head so that his antennae bounced. He reached up and ran a curled finger over that young cheek. When Zim licked it, however, he cupped that wet chin and held fast.

" Where do you come from?" he questioned in a low voice that trembled for a second due to the shivers that continued to slip down his back. Zim got a weakly confused look on his face. Softly, as though much too weak for this, he mumbled that he was from Irk. Shaking his head, though, Purple dismissed the answer, " I meant. . . where on Irk do you hail from, Invader?"

" Zim is from Sector Thirteen, my Tallest. . ."

" Sector Thirteen?" Purple mumbled, moving his fingers from Zim's chin. He dragged his fingers from that mouth to the younger's chest by running his fingertips over that throat. Zim's eyes squeezed shut as he moaned out, his hands lifting from the floor. He caressed the Tallest's hand with his own, pulling it against his flesh. Purple observed the action with a honey slow smile that ended with him licking his lips, " You're from the country?"

" I am from where ever you want me to be from," Zim breathed out in a seductive voice that made the Tallest shudder. Drawn to that voice, Purple moved in closer. He leaned over that small frame until his lips were hovering an inch above the tender and lightly parted ones of his lover. A flicker of tongue lapped over the Invader's lips, making the younger giggle wildly. Moving slightly away, though, Purple tilted his head again, feeling those fingers snaking their way over his arm to his shoulders.

" What is it that you eat that makes you taste so sweet?" he asked as he was pulled back down to his previous position. Zim kissed his jaw line with a mixture of his teeth and tongue. Purple grinned viciously before pressing his lips to the smoothly untainted skin of that warrior's neck. A second, he merely nuzzled it for the feeling of silky warmth was impressively wonderful. Then he opened his mouth there and dug his teeth lightly into the flesh. He felt the muscles move as Zim panted out his name. Two hands gripped his shoulders, two legs squeezed his hips. Removing his teeth, Purple swallowed the bitterly sweet blood that welled up from the indentation there, " What. . . what is it?"

" Sugar. . . droplets, Sir. . . I eat pure sugar," was his breathless answer, his head turning to the feel of that fiery mouth. Purple grinned at that, running his tongue over the wound. He felt a mild convulsion plunge down his toy, a heat beginning to build up around them. He moved his hands over that quivering form until he found those full and bloodied hips. He gripped them, pushing his hardening cock forward so it rubbed along that heated slit. He heard a moan right at his antennae, intensifying the sound.

" Let me play with you, Zim. . . my sugary country Invader toy from the Gods," Purple whispered deep into that flesh. He heard his lover groan from his very soul as his hot words danced in that fresh wound. A light spasm rocketed down his own body at that drunken sound. A pant escaped his lips as two hands moved over his face, pulling his head to face those deeply red cheeks with those heavily lidded pink eyes of sheer seduction.

" I am your toy, my Lord and Master. . . Play with me,"


End file.
